Missioning With You
by Surmise
Summary: In which case Sakura is forced to go on a series of missions with a certain Uchiha - things get downright nasty. Literally. SasuSaku
1. Dealing With You

_Summary: In which case Sakura is forced to go on a series of missions with a certain Uchiha - things get downright nasty. __Literally_. SasuSaku

* * *

Being as careful as she could about it, Sakura smiled up at the guards and proceeded to amble through the gates of Konoha while making certain her broken left arm was set carefully in its brace. This action did not go unnoticed by the guard on the left(who happened to be Genma) because he had raised one eyebrow in either interest or surprise. She groaned at this because he would, without a doubt, go and tell Kakashi that she was injured once his shift had ended. The two gossiped like old divorced women.

Sakura let out a barely audible sigh while shifting the weight of her pack on her good side. She _supposed _it was a bit odd that a medic nin would walk around with a broken arm that could easily be fixed by their own chakra. And it was with this supposition that she swallowed down her irritation and let the villagers(and fellow shinobi) think what they wanted to and remain unharmed while walking through the crowded streets towards the Hokage Tower.

She even pushed aside a curious Ino who had started to pick and prod about her previous mission. Of course she wouldn't tell her about it, it was classified after all. It was an extensive walk towards the center of Konoha for two reasons.

One, because of the expansion of shops and entertainment that had taken place the previous year. Two, because of Genma secretly following her, as if she were some fragile china doll. It was rather _convenient _that his shift had ended right when she had returned.

At long last, she had finally reached her mentor's office. The medic nin pushed the door open and was greeted by the sight of a surprisingly sober blonde. It seemed as if her exceptional beauty grew rapidly in form as she aged. Like the finest wine. Something that definitely made her all the more smug towards Jiraiya.

"Ah, Sakura. Welcome home. I was wondering what was taking you so long. I was a little worried." Tsunade flushed out as Sakura seated herself in front of the desk. She looked like she wanted to say more but her all seeing eyes stopped on her ex-student's left side.

Sakura followed her gaze before suddenly blushing the color of her hair. "I guess you're wondering about the arm," Tsunade snorted.

"Well…I didn't want to waste any chakra on it. I just put a brace on it until I got home. I think," She paused, thinking back about her former mission. "I put a little too much force into a punch I threw at that awful daimyo." She grinned sheepishly. "I just thought saving my chakra until I got home would be better." She let her eyes stare at the floor.

"Good. Because you're really going need it for this mission I have planned for you." Sakura looked up as the older woman started to remove the brace.

"And…it's not the most complicated of missions but it will be high paying." Sakura leaned her head up in interest. "Although from what I've heard, you really don't need it. With all those extra hours at the hospital and that head promotion I just gave you." Sakura rolled her eyes. "And these solo missions you've been taking recently." Tsunade's amber eyes surveyed the younger girl.

"Is there something wrong Sakura? It seems like you have been distant lately - almost as if you're trying to avoid something." She felt the pink haired girl stiffen beneath her fingers as she mended her arm. "Ah, so you are. Is it Uchiha again?"

"SHISHOU!" Sakura was totally frozen but her expression was one of dreadfulness.

"Okay, Okay. But I guess it's all the same that you _have _to take this mission." The dull light of her chakra had faded and she had straightened herself upwards again.

"Why do I have to take this mission?" Suspicion colored the younger girl's tone.

"Because," Tsunade grabbed her arm again. "Sometimes you have to face your problems head on - Oh! There we go." She had obviously found the problem with Sakura's arm because said girl hissed.

She popped it back into place with graceful fingers. "Seems like you'd dislocated it. Must have been one hell of a punch."

Sakura was not going for the bait.

"What problems?" She pressed. "I don't have any…I mean I don't think I do." She frowned as a thoughtful expression overcame her face.

The blonde woman grimaced as the sound of approaching footsteps neared her door. "Well, you know what they say. Sooner or later your problems come knocking!" She laughed a bit tautly before grabbing a bottle of sake( that Sakura had not seen before) and downed it straight from the bottle.

But this problem did not knock. It slammed the door open and stepped inside the room with it's hands in it's pockets.

"And here is your partner…..did I mention it wasn't a solo mission?"

Uchiha Sasuke stared with a bored expression until his eyes landed on Sakura. His expression went from bored to confused to livid in a millisecond.

"Hell…_no._"

* * *

Years and years of going through pain has no obvious physical upside. It instead shatters the being until there is nothing left except emptiness. A hollow shell at the best. But it does grant an adaptation. Resilience. The pain is supposed to become nothing more than a faint echo of what it had once been, over time of course.

For Sakura, it never left.

"Damn it!" Her shaky fingers ran through her wet locks. If she couldn't pull it together now, it would be over. But why? Oh why would Tsunade do this to her? She had spent the better half of the year since the sullen man had returned avoiding him at all costs.

She would not put herself through this again. If he wanted to act childish and condescending than she would let him. Heaven knows he had put her through the whole works when he had returned. She had healed his extensive injuries, aided by Tsunade, held her head high, and walked out the door. From then on she hadn't said a word to the Uchiha besides hi and bye.

The pink haired female groaned in frustration, slamming her palm into the white tiles of the shower. It squeaked in protest before cracking slightly up the sides.

"Ugh! What the hell is wrong with me?" Sakura slid until her bottom reached the watery tiles of the shower floor. She couldn't help but remember the details of that afternoon as she cradled her head in her hands.

"_Hell…no."_

_He had said the words without thinking, she could tell, yet there was also no remorse when he saw her face crumble. His normally bored expression was gone only to be replaced by a patronizing look. His hands were now outside of his pockets and at his sides - balled tightly into fists. His whole pose was rigid, Sakura supposed, his neck very stiff._

"_Are you kidding me?" She flinched involuntarily._

_His eyes had broken away from Sakura's only to zero in on the busty Hokage. Her expression had changed also. She was frowning deeply at him. Obviously she was not kidding. "Her?" He tried again. The said girl tried not to squirm._

"_I refuse." His lips were pressed into a thin line._

_Tsunade had her hands on her hips, smirking. "No you won't. If you do I'll revoke your ranking and put you back down to chuunin." She said matter-of-factly. Her eyes dared him to challenge that decree._

_He stepped forward as if he were about to do just that….._

"_It's okay shishou." Sakura had rose to her feet, her eyes oddly cloudy. Her shoulders were hunched slightly. It looked like she might explode into tears at any second. "I'll do my hospital duties that day." She turned on her heel and glided past the still stunned male._

"_I'll talk to you tomorrow!" She smiled brightly but it had yet to reach her eyes._

"_Yes you will talk to me tomorrow Sakura. To go over mission details. And if this," She stared intently at Sasuke. "……jackass is too obtuse to realize what an accomplished partner he has in front of him than he will surely regret it later. I'm sure Hyuuga would be honored to work with you. He has mentioned it in passing you know….." Her smirk increasesd as Sasuke sneered._

_Sakura nodded her head numbly while her mind was still trying to wrap itself around the idea of Neji wanting to work with her. It wouldn't be their first mission together after all. She nodded again, more to herself, and shut the door softly._

_She was still trying to keep her emotions in check when she was jerked back by her shoulder into the opposite direction._

"_Sakura."_

_Her eyes narrowed._

"_I am sorry." Sasuke stood with a languid expression while his eyes were trained dead on hers. She smiled brilliantly at him and he obviously took that as a sign of forgiveness because his posture relaxed and he smirked. " I don't know why you even got upset in the first place. I just refuse to be partnered with someone beneath me -" _

_She punched him then, his face jerking back. Lucky for him she hadn't put any real force behind it._

"_Is that all you can do!? Apologize? I am willing to bet my entire salary you don't even know what you're apologizing for! It's just gotten to be a stupid ass reflex that you use when you have the tiniest amount of guilt. And then I guess it makes everything okay. Well you know what? Maybe it did in the past. But things have changed. I'll think I'll do everyone a favor by saying what they're too scared to tell you to your face. THE WORLD DOES NOT REVOVLE AROUND YOU!" She stopped to take in another breath. "SO TAKE THAT STUPID STICK OUT OF YOUR ASS!" She leaned forward until her mouth was next to his ear. They were close enough that they could have been kissing. "Or I'll do it for you." She whispered, the implied threat would have sent shivers of fear down his spine if he were any other man. But it didn't, since he was Sasuke after all._

_She prodded a green chipped fingernail into his chest. "Did. You. Get. That?" She hissed before stalking off. She pushed past a surprised Kakashi and Genma, the latter grinning like hell._

"_Way to go Sakura-chan -" Naruto started but stopped when he was pushed roughly aside. "Sorry Naruto." She mumbled so fast she barely heard it herself. Angry, she fled down the stairs in a blur of pink and red._

Sakura was jolted out of her musing by the sudden rush of shockingly cold liquid. She scrambled up and out of her position on the shower tiles and cut the water off. Wrapping the towel around herself, she hopped out of the shower.

She faced the mirror that hung over her sink, which was in dire need of repairing, and gazed at her reflection. She hardly recognized herself. Green eyes that were just as light and clear as when she was younger gazed back at her. Her cheeks were flushed somewhat, from the cold water or from her previous anger she didn't know.

Her skin had lost most of its tan from being in Suna for some months so she was rather pale. Something that had made her envy Temari quite a lot. But the Suna men didn't seem to mind her pallor. Her lips were also a pale pink, bleached from their rosiness by the Suna sun. The darkest thing about her seemed to be her personality these days and her hair. Which really wasn't quite that dark. Strands of hair that ranged in color from the bloodiest red to the lightest shade of coral, waved gently to the small of her back.

Sakura frowned. The red dye (used on her last mission to disguise her bright locks) was supposed to have washed out by now. Her hair was too long also. She had only grown it out with a special cell division jutsu, to add to her disguise. Impatient as always, she yanked the brush through her wet locks. Ino would cut it for her tomorrow. "I guess that's what you get for using cheap products, I should have asked pig for some." She groaned.

No store in Konoha sold pink hair dye and if they did, it most certainly wouldn't be the right shade.

"Gah!" It wasn't fair. It looked like someone had just used her hair as an open canvas for some freaky artsy tie-dye experiment. She shuddered. She could not let anyone see her like this. Especially Sasuke since she was supposed to meet the bastard tomorrow with Tsunade-shishou. She would never ever ever _ever_ live this one down. She crossed the small room towards the door, mumbling as she went.

"Stupid…showoffey…Uchiha…." She flicked the light switch off and gripped the towel around herself tighter. She paused. She thought she had heard _something. _Almost like the sound of breathing. "Stupid ass….I swear I hate him." Stopping her rant about worthless Uchiha's, she swung the door open leading to her bathroom.

BAM!

She could have died….really she could have. She steadied a red faced Naruto who had apparently been pressing his ear against the door to listen. Not only was it bad that her best friend was seeing her half naked, and had probably felt her up, even if it was by accident, but there stood two other male figures behind the blushing blond.

One of them stepped forward.

With his hands in his pockets.

Sasuke had one eyebrow raised in question with the ever present smirk on his lips wider than she had ever seen it.

Behind him, she made out the form of Hyuuga Neji. Who had his arms crossed over his chest. Did she imagine his lips twitching into an almost smile?

Gulping, Sakura refocused her eyes back onto the figure in front of her who only gazed back with that same cocky expression.

"Oh, really?" His stoic voice came from the darkness_._

* * *

TBC

* * *

_A/N: Gah! That was fun. It's quite fun putting Sakura through hell. Although what kind of hell would that be if Sasuke was there? -wink-wink- Well….what a cliffy that was. Anywho I love me some Sasuke. Until next chapter….much love._

_Surmise_

Missioning With You


	2. Working With You

_Chapter Two_

_Working with You_

* * *

Sakura blinked, taken aback by his remark. "Well you _do_ know what they say about eavesdroppers, don't you?"

Sasuke stared indifferently at her. "No."

"They never hear good of – "

"I don't remember inquiring for the definition."

Naruto glanced nervously between the two, trying to decide how to rectify the suddenly too cold atmosphere. Finally he seemed to think groveling at the feet of a very affronted Sakura might help their, if not his, chances of escaping unscathed.

"Geez, Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry!" Naruto's wide eyes were frantic as he tried to apologize to the seething female in front of him. Which was pretty hard considering her half nakedness.

Sakura hugged the towel tighter to her body. The realization that three grown men were suddenly in front of her, seemed to make the room much smaller than it already was. "Relax you idiot, I'm not going to hurt you or anything. Although I have a mind to since you were so ardently eavesdropping on me."

He let out a huge breath before slapping her hardily on the back. "Weeell….we do have a reason for being here. I don't come over that often without a good reason ya know!"

Sakura scoffed. "Only ever to raid my entire supply of food. You seem to forget that those things cost a certain something!" She poked him in the chest. "Mula!"

The only other male in the room who had not spoken cleared his throat. Both Naruto and Sakura stopped mid-banter only to swivel their heads in his direction.

"Sakura-san we have some specifics we need to relay to you-" Neji began, but was cut short by Sasuke.

"_What are you doing?" _Sakura barely choked out.

The usually distant male had strode over towards her, his expression unreadable, effectively blocking her from sight.

He did not respond but had only grunted in response. Sakura, too stunned to speak, stood numbly in his shadow.

"Step aside." The tall brunet stepped forward, his usually soft voice firm.

"Who are you to give me orders?" Sasuke's equally firm reply was sharp and cold as it sliced through the 

silence.

"Yeah Neji, the teme only takes orders from his Anbu guard. Somebody that we don't know who it is yet. It changes every week!" Naruto added brightly.

Neji smirked. "Actually I hear that you've been taking orders from the council these days. How long has it been?" His perfect lips turned up into a disdainful twist. "A year, perhaps? A year too long maybe. What are they having you doing now, Uchiha? Picking up the common litter? And in response to your earlier demand, I am _the_ 'somebody' you take orders from."

"Stop it right now." Sakura said, her voice now as firm as both of theirs. But her insides froze. What had Tsunade been thinking? Putting both of the most competitive males on one little mission, not to mention the fact that one of them was an anbu superior.

"You heard her mongrel."

"No," She corrected. " I meant _both_ of you. Just stop it. I've had to deal with too much today and I'm not going to be your excuse to start up on some old petty rivalry. Now just get _out,_ and go wait in the living room like you should have done in the first place!"

Neji strode swiftly from the room but not before casting an apologetic glance at Sakura, an obvious request for forgiveness for his ungentlemanly behavior. Naruto shuffled awkwardly after his partner with a slightly awed look on his face.

The medic nin coughed harshly. "That means you too." And when he didn't respond, she pushed him away from her. He had no choice in the matter then because the force of it shoved him back several spaces.

He cast her a heated look while shoving his hands back into the depths of his pockets. She stared back, unaffected. And then she rounded on him.

"What exactly is your problem? What gives you the right to do something like that!?" She hissed into his direction.

He stared simply back at her. " I didn't like the way he was looking at you."

"Bullshit. When have you ever liked anything anyone's ever done? And do not act like you care if he does. You don't even like me, let alone stand my presence. So next time you want to start a trivial fight over some stupid grudge between you and Neji-san, take it outside and don't act like its over my personal well being."

He didn't say anything to that. Or maybe he couldn't seeing as how everything she had said was dead on. That simple fact stung her, but she didn't recoil like she felt like doing.

Upset and embarrassed beyond measure, she pointed to the door which was still slightly ajar. No doubt the two in the living room had gotten an earful too.

"No."

"You know what? I am so sick and tired of you! I don't have the energy to waste on you tonight, so can you please just turn around then? Or is that not in your forte?"

He did comply with that, his muscled shoulders squared as he turned to face the opposite direction.

Sighing, she slipped on her undergarments. She was suddenly overcome with paranoia. But even as she turned to face the boy behind her, she knew he would still be looking at nothing in particular.

She stalked past the Uchiha without another word, now fully dressed, and into the living room to face whatever troubles lay ahead. But she highly doubted there was any to fret about.

It was just Neji.

And Naruto. She snorted after that one.

And to her huge annoyance, Sasuke.

How bad could it be?

Okay maybe she was kidding herself, the possibilities for catastrophic events were endless.

* * *

"No, I am not!"

Sakura paced across the carpeted floors of her living room, while the others tried to reason with her. Technically the 'others' only included Neji and Naruto.

Sasuke remained in his usual brooding silence against the wall adjacent to her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"But Sakura-chan, the teme," The blond grinned as he felt a glare on his back. "….already agreed to partner with you. He took that stick out of his -" He stopped once he saw Neji calmly shake his head behind Sakura. "Er….he came to his, what's that word….oh yeah - senses!"

She scoffed before muttering something that sounded like another jibe that was intended for her other ex-teammate.

Naruto frowned as he tried to catch her string of mutterings. The ones he could catch were funny as hell, but this particular one was so low that if he hadn't saw her lips move slightly, he might have thought he had imagined it.

Whatever she had said was amusing, because Neji's lips twitched again ever so slightly. He brought his tea cup to his mouth again, which Naruto surmised was to hide his oncoming bout of laughter.

"Why can't I work with Neji-san?"

Before Naruto could yell his answer at her again, Neji held his hand up to politely silence whatever he was going to say.

" If I may interject, I would love to work with you Sakura on this mission separately, but as luck would have it," Naruto coughed something that sounded oddly like 'fate'. "I am assigned a job that requires no hindrance, not that you are one but I will have to fulfill it alone. Of course had it not been for that restriction I would give you the respect you deserve if you were _my_ colleague. You are truly a formidable kunoichi."

He turned to stare coldly at the male opposite to him who returned it with pleasure, but turned back to the woman just as quickly. Naruto coughed 'suck up' from his seat on the tiny sofa.

"Oh….I understand." Damn it, why did everyone think she was so weak? Despite his flattery, she certainly was flattered; He had still turned her down all the same. But maybe she was just being a pessimist. He did say he would like to work with her after all.

He smiled warmly, which surprised her, as a knowing look came into his eyes. "We will still be on the same assignment of course. Just we will have different duties is all. Maybe next time."

They discussed the rest of the essential details without anymore protests, well into the early morning. When they had finally left her in peace she padded towards the window to watch them depart.

Good thing she had made Naruto help her with the dishes, because she had actually ended up cooking a meal for the men and going through at least two pots of tea.

Flicking the curtains aside, she watched the three figures go three separate ways. Neji had chosen to disappear just as quickly as he had come, his figure blurring into an unrecognizable form as he ran.

Naruto deterred from his course, to only run back towards Sasuke, no doubt to bug him and crash at his place.

The two walked with Naruto waving his hands in the air, the moonlight bleaching his gold locks silver. Sasuke turned suddenly, gazed at her, and turned back towards the confused blond.

Naruto looked at her as well, once he had found the source of his best friend's gaze, and waved energetically. Sakura waved backed half heartedly and laughed when he blew her a mock kiss.

Once they had disappeared into the darkness, she sighed. Naruto would always be Naruto, but what about Sasuke? What she had seen in his eyes made her unsettled, frightened even.

Anger, irritation, condescension, and maybe even a little apprehension had flickered across his features. But she couldn't dwell on him now; The past was in the past. Where it would forever remain. Along with her feelings.

"Tomorrow then…." She traced a few more figures on the foggy glass of her window, before drawing together the curtains.

* * *

Sakura twirled a long strand of reddish pink hair between her fingers idly, while Ino fussed about what a shame it would be to cut it all off.

"Really Sakura, get a grip! This doesn't look half bad… I mean you're a red head anyways." She thought about what she had just said before backtracking. "Pink is a shade of red. _Plus_ it looks great long." Sakura narrowed her eyes at her. "Okay, whatever, let's get this over with."

Ino hefted the hair between her fingers; Pulling and twisting to measure the potential it was capable of. "Ah!" The blond exclaimed before gathering it into a ponytail. About ten minutes into it, Sakura squirmed impatiently.

"Stop it! You'll screw up the style. It has to be cut very precisely." Ino chided before picking the scissors up again.

"Yes sensei."

"Just shut up."

Finally she was twirled around in the chair to face the glittery full length mirror. The medic rolled her eyes heavenward. Only Ino would have a mirror this big.

"Well?" Ino asked. She was obviously looking for a hint of disapproval.

Sakura made a face, and then the cutting resumed.

Another five minutes passed before she was once again turned to face the monstrosity of a mirror.

When she didn't say anything, Ino clicked her tongue. "I'm dying over here pinky! What do you think?"

"I think….." Ino words played back in her head like a broken record. " Wait – did you just call me pinky?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"So don't ever say that again." The medic shuddered. "It just sounds so wrong. And the hair…. I think it's nice."

The feisty female hadn't cut it as short as she would have liked, but it was pretty all the same. It was chopped to rest just below her breasts with plenty of layers. Since she had cut a good foot of hair off, the hideous red dye had gone along with it.

"I ….." She tried to think of a word that might appease the blond. "Like it."

"You better."

* * *

The sun had just started to set upon the village, most of night life awakening. Ichiraku closed a little early due to the extremities of the approaching weather, which would mainly consist of heavy rains; not good eating weather for a paper noodle booth.

Sakura stepped over towards the gates where her teammates were talking. Only Neji noticed her arrival, due to his mostly all seeing eyes, which he acknowledged by nodding his head slightly.

When she saw that the conversation might take awhile, she wandered over towards the side trees. Barely focusing any real energy into her feet, she sprung once into the air and landed swiftly on the balls of her feet, careful not to ruin the heels of her new black boots.

The sound of mild clapping had her eyes glancing around to find the source.

"Hey Kakashi."

"That was very graceful Sakura…even for you."

"Shut up you old pervert."

He ignored her jibe, before dropping onto her branch with silent quickness. Now _that_ was graceful. "I couldn't help noticing that you're not acting like your usual self. Is there a reason behind that?"

"I'll give you one guess." Did he notice how her gaze flickered slightly towards the boy below her?

"Ah….he'll come around soon."

"Oh gee, I wonder when that will be? It's only been a year and some months but hey! You know that I have nothing better to do than wait around for some insufferable ass hole!" She smiled brightly for an after effect.

"Hey now. You knew just as well as I did that this would take time. He's slowly becoming the Sasuke you fell in love with."

"I can't wait forever."

"No one's asking you to."

"Besides _if." _She pointedly added that. "He does come around, he'd still treat me the same. So it's not like he'd get down on one knee and ask me to marry him. _And_ I don't like him like that anymore."

The silver haired jounin shrugged his shoulders. " Of course you don't."

"You bastard - "

" I am one, your point? And I was only agreeing with you. So please keep those pretty little fists of yours right there, at your sides."

He stepped towards her, his eye crinkling.

" Goodluck today. You might want to pack for the weather though. It's going to be terrible, I hear." He patted her shoulder before jumping into the lower trees, out of sight.

"Oh and I heard that your mission in Suna went well along with a certain Kazekage being quite taken with you!"

She growled before breaking a branch and aiming it at his head. She must have missed because his quiet chuckling was becoming farther and farther away.

* * *

It had been exactly eleven hours and forty-two minutes since the team had stopped for a rest. Only two water breaks had been allowed and those didn't exactly last very long.

They made their way through a thick expanse of trees, with Naruto grumbling all the way. Sakura didn't even try to shut him up, her own irritation was at its peak. She supposed they would have been at their destination hours earlier, if it had not been for the flooding rains.

"Sakura-chan, could you get this out of the way?" He pointed to the densely packed trees that were somehow too close to be natural. It would take them hours to find a way around it, if she did not dispose of it first.

She stalked past the waiting males and towards blockade with her hands on her hips. "Hm, you guys might want to back up a bit." She heard them retreat a hundred yards or so.

Sakura circled around the blockade twice, accessing the difficulty. "Definitely movable…."

Crouching low on her heels, she bent her knees, and gripped the sides gingerly. Without giving it much thought, she hefted the tallest one up and swung it with great precision towards the others. She spun back and out of the way of the collision, her ponytail, sleek from the rain, smacking her in the face.

She heard the others gather around her as she dusted her gloves off.

Naruto's appraising whistle made her cheeks heat up, as he clomped her on the back. "Super strength is awesome."

She flicked him in the head. "You idiot, it's not super strength."

"Is too."

"No it is _not."_

Neji walked past them and towards the damage to get a better look. "Well done." He nodded at her work which was laying neatly in exact rows on the forest floor.

Her insides fluttered involuntarily at the compliment.

"Suuuuuper strength." The blond added before she could say anything else.

Before she could retort, Neji had coughed to get their attention.

"You were lucky Sakura to get away from this unscathed. It would seem that it had been previously outfitted with toxins. But your chakra saved you. "

"My chakra nullified it….." That made sense seeing as she hadn't actually touched it. Her chakra upon impact had fitted her hand like a second skin.

Sasuke lowered himself out of seemingly nowhere. He was winding up some rope that he had probably used to scale the surroundings. He turned to look at her. "You might want to take a sample of that." He looked unsettled slightly.

"Yes, I probably should, shouldn't I?" She mentally kicked herself. Why hadn't she thought of that? So stupid! Here she was a medic nin, and someone had to practically tell her to do her job.

"Hn." He turned away from her to place his rope in his bag.

The pink haired girl turned deftly away and strode over towards the neatly packed rows of trees. Like dominos they had knocked themselves over in perfect order. She scooped inside her breast pocket, pulling out a tiny clear circular container.

Making sure to apply her chakra more carefully this time now that she knew it could possibly poison her, she traced her finder along the bark. When she got just enough, she pinched it between her fingers and set it in the tiny container.

The Hyuuga watched her with his Byakuugan, the veins on the sides of his face very prominent. "We'll go over it together once we reach the inn. I am so sorry though. I should have been looking harder, someone could have gotten hurt." He bowed his head, his silky mane accompanying it. Sakura patted his shoulder before pocketing the sample.

She watched as Sasuke towered over her work. He motioned for her to come near, by jerking his head ever so slightly in the opposite direction. Shell-shocked, she complied.

He must have read the skepticism in her eyes, because he smirked at her. He must have meant it in a comforting manner, but it did nothing but accentuate his already handsome features. He bent over her, to make sure she heard him. "We'll have to destroy this. I want you to water down my Katon once I am finished. We can't afford to let it burn, it would no doubt ignite suspicion."

She nodded her head, as he stared very sternly at her.

It was so easy to stand his presence when he was acting somewhat civil. Maybe their partnership wasn't doomed after all.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu.(1)"

She watched as the flames rippled across the wood, eating the nearest vegetation as it went. The smell of burning shrubbery filled her senses, so much that she had to turn away.

"It helps if you breathe through your mouth."

She turned around to face him, but he was bent over the flames once again.

Avoiding him for little over a year had distorted her image of him. Of course she remembered how he had looked when he had returned. Crazed. Older. Scarier. It didn't help that the evaluation of his mental health had scared even her. But now, as she watched the shadow of the fire flicker across his features, she couldn't imagine him looking more perfect. Gone were his boyish features, only to be replaced by hard lines that came from one too many a bad dream. Everything he had looked like before had intensified so much that no wonder the entire female population of Konoha was obsessed with him. His hair hung straight over his eyes for the most part. A few locks in the back however hung at odd angles, a tribute to his hair prior to his betrayal. It was plain to see that this man standing before her was not the boy she had once known.

Had she ever really known him in the first place? Maybe not. But as she continued to appreciate his sinister beauty, she couldn't help but wonder what had changed him during his absence.

"_Sakura_." Strong, steely arms shook her shoulders back and forth.

She jumped slightly. "….Yes?"

"I've been calling you for the last two minutes." His dubious eyes were hard as steel as he took in her shaken form. He released her at once as she drew in a huge breath. " It's time."

"Oh right…." She forced her tired hands into several seals. "Doton: Resudotensho.(2)" She mumbled.

The ground around them shook violently before swirling up into the air, suspended for a moment, and then dropped dully into itself. It eroded several times, the ground turning up without any flames…..or grass. She coughed slightly. Maybe that hadn't been the best choice in smothering the fire.

He stared at her blankly. "A simple water jutsu would have done."

She flashed him a smile. "Hasn't anyone ever told you? I'm earth-based." But as much as she hated to admit it. He was right. A simple water jutsu would have been much more practical.

"Alright team, let's head in." Neji called out, while Naruto tried to inconspicuously shove a rice cake in his mouth.

As she passed the blond, she glared warningly at him. "That had better not be mine."

His blue marble eyes widened. " Fwon't wooorry! It's the teme's." He added through mouthfuls.

She giggled in spite of herself. Neji called for them again as she pulled her best friend by the ear and into the clearing.

"Owww Sakuuuura…fwat' hurts." She pulled harder. "Than maybe you should think twice about eating on a mission." From the corner of her eye she saw Sasuke smirk slightly.

The moonlight cascaded over the four as they stepped over the dense overgrowth of grass. Below them lights twinkled of all kinds. Sakura picked a fallen leaf off of her lip in surprise. It was so _green_ here.

Neji's milky eyes glowed silver in the pale light of the moon overhead. "Well, I give you Kusagakure(3)."

But as she watched the many leaves swirl around them, they took on a much more menacing look.

What if she had touched that tree without any chakra in use? What if someone else had? What if they were poisoned and she couldn't heal them?

That thought was enough to make the lump in her throat even more bigger than it already was.

* * *

(1)Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

(2)Earth Release: Split Earth Turn Around Palm.

(3) Village hidden in the Grass- Located in Grass Country.

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the absence! I just started college.I hope you liked this installment of MWY. Not much went on but trust me it will be starting later. As the title suggests, there will be a lot of missions going on. Yay! And as the summary and rating suggests….well you know. Ha! I love Sasuke….I hate Karin. Have any of you guys seen how she's been acting lately? Very sluty. But oh well I think she just might make an appearance later on. Peace!

Surmise


	3. Pretending With You

A/N: It is currently 10:51 pm and I am freaking tired. I have been typing and editing this for hours and I am exhausted. And I have to get to school at seven in the morning.But I refused to leave you guys hanging again. Can I get a yay? Thanks to the people who reviewed and read! Okay I wanted to address a couple of things in the last chapter. Sasuke…stepping in front of Sakura. Hm, well that wouldn't be a first time he's done that. And he did it to purely annoy Neji, of course. And oh my gosh, Ino! I got so many pms about how people loved Ino! Truthfully that was a filler scene (that was necessary) I didn't want to leave Sakura's hair all messed up before she left. I just didn't want her to start off….as really gorgeous and perfect. She's more than just a pretty face. Oh and thank you shkh4ever for saying that. The reason was sort of implied but I hope I answered your question in the sentences above.

* * *

_Chapter Three_

_Pretending With You_

* * *

Silence hung over the foursome as they descended into the floral canopy that was remarkably – a village. The awkwardness was like a very heavy and unwanted raincloud, bleak and almost entirely unavoidable.

Naruto shoved another rice cake into his mouth, wiping his hands up and down the front of his new slacks. The button down shirt that adorned his muscled chest was very un-Naruto like. For once, despite the crumbs, Sakura had to admit he looked dashing dressed as a civilian.

Sasuke and Neji mirrored him, their matching black shirts and slacks ensemble looking quite refreshing. She could imagine what they must look like to other women. A pack of gorgeous male models.

They had undressed right before, as to avoid unwanted suspicion in their shinobi garments, because Kami knew they would be getting a lot of attention anyways. With such good looking teammates, it was just like the raincloud again. Unavoidable.

As she compared herself to them, that was almost unavoidable too, she couldn't help but feel very self conscious in her dark semi kimono. But as she remembered the carefully selected brochures she had read about Grass Country, most of the women depicted in the pictures wore similar clothing, if not the same. That was at least somewhat comforting.

As they drew nearer, a very light and very pleasing smell knocked dead into their senses.

Sakura, still very much apprehensive from almost letting her team down, smiled slightly. Anyone that even had the slightest inkling of knowledge about the medic, knew that she worried over a mistake for days. And _nothing_ could stop her sulking. Not even the Godaime.

Naruto exchanged a wary glance with Sasuke while Neji's skilled eyes scanned across the scenery.

"What do you see Neji- san?" Sakura inquired, the smile still tugging at her mouth. He turned to look at her then, his gaze very analytical. She shuddered from the smoldering intensity.

"The plant life here is very strange. I see hints of … chakra in some." He said, not answering her directly. But his eyes narrowed as he zeroed in on her face. "And I see the muscles in your jaw flexing. You are about to smile." It was not a question. It was a pure statement of fact and observation coming from Neji.

Even as she felt herself grin from ear to ear, it was quite shocking all the same.

"Do we get to hear the joke?" Naruto's wry comment echoed dully in her ears.

She could feel her heart rate slow to a very simple thrum, her shoulders losing their frigidness. Without thinking, she giggled loudly.

The males around her froze. Something was definitely wrong. She slapped a hand to her mouth, to muffle her oncoming bout of laughter. Her pink eye brows drew together in confusion even as she shook from giggling.

"That's it. She's finally lost it." Naruto alleged.

Neji ignored the blond as he held her face very seriously. He gently forced her right eye lid up. " It's not a conscious effort…."

"What do you mean it's not a conscious effort? She's laughing." Sasuke dryly replied from his position next to Naruto.

"He means that she's not doing it on purpose. Duh."

"Shut up Naruto."

"Make me."

"I have before."

Sakura erupted into another fit of tiny giggles. She held her stomach as tears ran freely across her cheeks. Neji wiped them away with his sleeve, his Byakuugan still scanning her for the cause.

She caught his arm momentarily. "Green." She whispered before letting out another giggle.

"Excuse me?"

She glared at him while smiling widely. A very contradictory picture. "Plants." She tried again between bursts of mirth.

The sound of the final piece falling into the puzzle resounded.

"Kami. " Neji said unusually loud. "I hadn't _seen … I should I have realized it. _The chakra. The plants. They are releasing special chemicals into the air that enter the body through the pores." Neji ripped a piece of cloth from his carefully folded anbu uniform. He flipped into his bag hurriedly. Once his hand found the source of his attention, he emptied the contents of a clear vile onto the cloth.

He forced it onto the girl before she could even breathe another laugh. Sakura flailed her arms, hitting Naruto inadvertently, before going completely limp.

"What did you do to her?" Naruto and Sasuke said in unison. Naruto yelled. Sasuke hissed.

Neji glared back frostily. "Nothing that she wouldn't have done for you. _If_ you would actually take the time to read, for well-roundedness sake, then you would know about the type of jutsu this is. Grass Country just developed it a couple of years back. It's a technique that can be used in many different ways…even to go as far as control the vegetation. And as you can see – it's in abundance here."

They glanced around, the greenery suddenly not as pretty as it was before.

"That's awesome."

" Yes well that may be so Naruto, but it just nearly drove Sakura here over the edge. Not as magnificent as it would seem. It reacts particularly nasty towards females. Female nin anyways. It would seem that the village has been suffering from more assasinations led by kunoichi than anything else. To a normal woman, it would be nothing more than a plant."

"We don't need a debriefing. We _need_ to know how to rid her system of it." Sasuke hissed at the brunet.

"In order to fix something, you _need_ to know how it works. It would seem that it detects active chakra, not dormant and flows through the _keirakurei_ until it renders the victim completely harmless. And by that I mean entirely at ease." He glanced down at the helpless girl. " It's undamaging really. Just a smart tactic is all."

"It just almost killed _my _Sakura-chan, and you're calling it smart?" Naruto's face twisted into an incredulous expression. He lunged for the white-eyed Hyuuga, but Sasuke swiftly yanked him back.

"It did not almost kill her. I merely drugged her, so I can seal her tenketsu. Momentarily of course."

"Of course." Sasuke answered sardonically, still holding a fuming Naruto by the collar.

Neji struck Sakura so fast, it was like it almost never happened. Her body jerked slightly and then went limp again. "There." He drew his fist back in and released her arm.

"Did you seal enough?"

"Yes, not very many though. She's going to need the rest on the mission."

"When will she wake up?" Naruto asked quietly.

"In a few seconds I would assume. I didn't administer much chloroform. It was very diluted." He brushed a piece of hair that had escaped her once perfectly neat ponytail.

On cue, Sakura mumbled something unintelligibly. Her hand jerked up and fell again to her side. The two males waited with baited breath while the other waited expectantly. "My … a-arm ….." Her words were drowned out by a hiccup. They all smirked. "I said I can't feel my arm!" She shot up. Fully awake. And incoherent.

"Calm down, Sakura-chan…."

"No!" She jerked to her feet and away from their holds. "What's wrong with it?" She looked from each of their faces to the next. "Tell me!" A few unchecked tears spilled from her eyes.

Neji held both his arms up, his palms turned outwards in a careful pose. He stepped forward cautiously. " I sealed your tenketsu. That's all. I swear to you. Sakura, look at me." She obeyed immediately, his commanding tone more than enough to make her. " You're fine. We have to go in the village now before someone notices. Is that alright with you?"

She nodded numbly, not knowing quite else what to do.

* * *

Leaning somewhat on Naruto for support, Sakura and the others headed towards the archway. Sasuke scooped up her bag and added it to his own weight effortlessly. They reached the archway in minutes, the structure just larger than their own gates back in Konoha.

The guards let them in without a word, since they were after all expected, but they did not miss the tentative glances of worry aimed at the sole female of the team. But since they were just guards and the visitors were honored ambassadors from the infamous Konoha, they stayed silent.

Sakura imagined what she must look like next to them or what they might have perceived from her appearance. Shaken and disorientated. Which was rightfully so since she had just been _drugged_. Not to mention some of her precious chakra had been sealed off. She had heard stories that the sensations caused by the gentle fist hurt, and had even seen it done a couple of times after serving on a squad with Hinata, but never had she experienced it. They had obviously understated the pain. She groaned quietly.

The Uchiha glanced at her, his sharp eyes assessing her. "What?" She asked, trying not to let her discomfort slip through. He shot her a look that was all too easy to read. _You don't fool me._

Hmph. She really didn't care what he thought. Or about his cold concern. She just wanted to get to the inn, take a shower, eat some food, and examine the sample. And sleep of course.

In her line of peripheral vision, it was very easy, almost too much, to see how glamorous her teammates looked. Dressed in their casual attire, they were nothing short of breathtaking. She sniffed. Genetics were never fair.

The myriad of lights twinkled above them from the many lampposts and shops. It clashed prettily against the black sky of midnight. It wasn't like the forest in many ways, although it was heavily decorated with vines and shrubs. There were many flowers here, which was oddly a scarcity in the forest. "Ino would definitely love it here." Sakura mumbled. Naruto rolled his eyes.

The many terraces where there were still families eating, were just big enough to seat a small café. A small breeze whipped by to encase the people dining, bringing the pleasant smell of roses with it.

On the street next to them, a small girl clapped her hands gleefully together when a petal landed on her nose. She noticed Neji immediately, and she couldn't have been more than eight, and blushed prettily. It was very cute to see. Her mouth popped open to make a small 'o' when she caught sight of Naruto and Sasuke. She turned to her mother to tug her hand.

Finally, when the rest of the lampposts on the corner seemed to come alive, they reached the tavern. It was grand and very shrine inspired. On the stretches of the courtyard, they could just make out the forms of young girls sweeping the steps. Priestesses in training most likely.

When they reached the check in, an older lady greeted them. She was dressed as a meiko, possibly just a costume to go along with the theme of the inn, her long skirt of burgundy sweeping the floor. Her eyes strayed from the male opposite her, a cold faced Sasuke, and then to Sakura.

The medic blinked naively, taken aback.

"How can I be of service tonight?" Her voice matched perfectly with her almost feline face. Low and sultry. Sakura squinted. When she actually concentrated and could see past the hard lines on her face, she could see that the meiko had been very pretty when she was younger.

"We need a room ma'am." Naruto asked, bold as ever. Sakura's heated glare crept up his neck. "Heh … er ….you know what? Make that two." The older lady chuckled darkly.

"It would be a wise choice to heed the young_ kunoichi _behind you, she seems most formidable." Sakura blushed deeply.

Was that a compliment or an insult? But her breathing hitched as she replayed the older woman's words. Kunoichi. She had called her a kunoichi. Sakura's eyes widened as Neji's narrowed. Sasuke went visibly stiffer. Naruto remained oblivious.

How had that woman known that? They were dressed as normal as ever, in fact the woman was dressed more eccentric than all of them put together.

"Excuse me?" Sakura said, her voice exactly the right mix of confusion and offense.

"You are a kunoichi aren't you?" A knowing looked played in her eyes.

" No I am not. You'd have to be extremely obtuse to pick a profession such as that. The lengths they'll go through to get missions done. It's absolutely disgusting." She turned her nose up for extra effect. It kind of hurt to talk about herself in such a way, but her mission had to be completed.

"Ah, well I have always admired the courage they possess. And beauty. You are dazzling … and very mysterious. I wonder – "

Sasuke slapped his palm down onto the counter loudly. Naruto made a spiral with his finger by his head. Neji smirked.

When he lifted his palms there was probably enough money to pay her years rent on the surface. "Look." His eyes glinted like flint. Apparently he didn't like this lady much. "We just want to get our rooms. Make that three. I trust that's enough money to cover it." But he didn't wait for a reply. He had already turned on his heel and had strode off into the direction that the little key said. The meiko, clearly offended, narrowed her eyes at his retreating back.

Something about her gaze made Sakura want to run for her room while she could but she stayed rooted to the spot, determined to be polite. "Sorry…um…my husband can be a little rude." She instantly regretted the words as soon as they rolled off of her tongue. Behind her Neji rose his eyebrows a fraction while Naruto pouted.

"It's quite alright dear, here you go!" She handed the tiny keys over to them. "Right down that hall, where your _husband_ went." Neji bowed, before snagging Naruto away.

Sakura turned, having every intention of following until she felt a cool hand touch hers. She snatched it back instantly. "Sorry, its just that I can read a person better when I touch them." Sakura flinched. She wasn't sure if it was entirely a good thing if this crazy woman could read her.

"Uh…well I really must be going."

"Stay awhile, I could give you a reading if you like. Maybe a palm or tarot? Your choice. Free of charge?" She smiled slowly, her red painted lips parting to reveal perfectly set white teeth.

"Um – "

"She can't."

Sasuke stood, judging by his face, which looked pretty pissed off, over the counter with one arm on Sakura's wrist. "Oh, I see."

"Yes so my _wife_ and I really need to discuss something." Sakura guessed that wasn't so far from the truth. He looked like he wanted to tell her a thing or two. And she could probably guess what it would be. None too pleasant.

"Oh, well, if you're ever curious of what the future might hold … just come ring this bell right here." She pointed to the tiny silver object on the desk. "And I'll appear." She shot the Uchiha a very affronted look.

And because their wasn't much else to say she mumbled,"Thank you, we'll be seeing you."

* * *

He slammed the door shut behind them.

Sakura gulped slightly, her hands wringing together in nervousness. A bead of sweat worked its way from her brow and onto her temple. He stalked past her, like she didn't exist, and drew the curtains together so fiercely that the base rattled.

He stayed still for a moment, his back to her.

Sakura could feel her clammy hands become shaky, the dull ache in her arm creeping its way back. Her chakra pathways must have started to open up again. She twirled a piece of cherry hair between her fingers, waiting for the storm to break through.

Thankfully it didn't.

Sasuke was still staring at nothing in particular, the darkness in the room becoming even more eerie.

There was no light since he had just closed the door, locked it, drawn the curtains together, and blew the lamp out. His silence brought its own awkwardness into the atmosphere, which was never right between them anyways, and chilled her more than his attitude.

"It was the only way to stop her suspicion." She finally spoke after waiting and waiting for his onslaught.

She might as well have been talking to air, because he had not acknowledged her speaking at all. She felt the sudden breeze of the night air creep its way up her skin, but then she remembered that the terrace doors were not open.

He towered over her, like a second shadow but much darker. She hadn't remembered him moving but then again she hadn't remembered him ever looking so angry, so she stayed as silent and as still as humanely possible.

The urge to run had never been so great. She could feel the beginnings of adrenaline work its way up through her veins, replacing her blocked chakra. When she glanced into his eyes, she instantly recoiled, like she had been branded with a white-hot iron.

She might as well have been, once his eyes locked with hers. Red and spinning. He hissed at her like a snake might before it consumed its meal.

"_What have you done?"_

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Yes! I updated quickly. Or quicker than last time. This kind of wrote itself. But since I am ¾ done with the next chapter, it should be up by Friday night.(And loooooonger) Hah! And thank you for everyone that added this to their favorites and alerts. And everyone that reviewed, you have my love. I do enjoy reviews, although I believe demanding them from the readers is wrong, they are the most exciting thing to open in my inbox. Really inspiring. 'm writing like crazy people so I guess ya'll be seeing more of MWY on Friday…or Saturday depending on how long it is. Yay? I think so. Peace and much love.

Surmise


	4. Failing With You

A/N: Oh goodness. I just know you guys are terribly angry with me. Rightfully so. Not only was I suffering from a mild case of writer's block for my other project, this chapter was just not agreeing with me. I cannot tell how long I stared at the screen, trying to figure out how to convey my jumbled thoughts. I originally had a lot more pages for this chapter, but I scrapped it. Gah! Completely frustrating. And still not justifying my absence is it? Well I hope you enjoy and thank you for sticking with me. Love you guys.

* * *

Chapter Four

Failing with You

* * *

Fear.

She could smell it, choking her with its heavy fingers. Rooted to the ground she stayed, too terrified to move. It was alive - sparking like static between them. She knew all too well that it was evident on her face. Frozen into an expression of absolute dread.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, anything, that might provide a solid defense for her actions. She closed it abruptly. The words she had planned to say had most unfortunately slipped away, in her nervousness.

Her eyes shifted once, noticing with dismay that the door was in fact locked, Sasuke standing directly in front of it. He looked positively lethal, almost as if he might strike her. His expression changed momentarily, slipped away was his mask of stoniness, only to be replaced by one of rigidity.

He waited silently, prepared to strip her pride down to its core. She knew that much from reading his face. And she couldn't find one reason why he shouldn't. What she had said to that miko…..well might have ruined the mission before it had actually begun.

"I…" She filtered frantically through her mind for something to say. "…don't know."

"You - don't - know?" He threw her words into the air, showing her exactly how stupid they had been. "Or is it that you are so utterly inadequate, you can't form a correct lie?"

"No … I - "

"Didn't think? Yes, that was quite evident. Thank you. Did you actually think about what that one little sentence might have cost you? Or the team as a whole? You didn't." His sardonic tone was heavy with underlying accusation. And she could not blame him for it.

But her mind insisted otherwise. 'Um excuse me but is he, uh, blaming us, when he was the one that almost blew our cover? Normal people don't go around throwing tantrums' Inner Sakura sneered. Sakura's temple throbbed, her anger pushing her fear into the background.

'Well Normal people don't argue with their conscious either.' She shot back.

'Touché.'

But she couldn't deny that was in fact a valid point. Tuning the snide comments in her head out, she redirected her irritation towards the Uchiha.

"Honestly it's not that serious. I don't exactly remember you being so pissy was a part of the plan either. At least my impromptu covered your ass."

He seemed to consider her answer, fractionally. "How so? By pretending to be a married couple? You and I?" His lips curved into a mocking twist.

"You were so rude, she was bound to be suspicious." She licked her lips, her throat dry. "And I was trying to be polite somehow. To explain your behavior. She's obviously no regular woman."

"You're right she's not. She's an old woman on her last leg using this place as a hoax for money. So I guess that puts her normality at question?" His sarcasm was never ending, it seemed.

He was so close to her then that his breath mingled with her own. "You and I could never act as husband and wife. Do you want to know why or don't you already know?" She couldn't really hear him as clearly as she had before. The anger had been replaced with a deep sense of hurt. And she couldn't understand why.

"There is no love between us. There is no affection. The tolerance is barely here, I assure you." He said callously.

It felt like he had slapped her. He might as well have, seeing as it at least left a sting.

His hands gripped her forearms like iron clad tourniquets. He was obviously looking for some sort of reaction out of her, but as it seemed – she was beyond that. Back and forth he shook her shoulders, her teeth rattling all the while.

When he released her, his face was impassive.

"I didn't come back for you. So unlike all of your little fantasies. Move on, we are not gennin anymore."And most certainly not the same. "I can't feel what you harbor towards me – that ability left quite some time ago."

His black eyes flitted to her clenched fists.

"I don't feel anything towards you." Except hate. "'That ability left quite some time ago.'" She quoted him, her tone equal in its frostiness.

"Don't you?" His eyes searched hers for any source of a lie. When he found none, his eyes cleared. "For that I am positive now. Along the time that I have known you …. we got off wrong somewhere. You made the mistake of caring. As for me – I cared about different things."

"Get out." Her jaw locked down hard.

He released the one arm that was still within his grasp, and stepped back. He paused at the door. "Sakura," She stared with fierce determination at the drawn together curtains, refusing to acknowledge his speaking. "we'll meet in the courtyard at sunset tomorrow at the festival. That is where Hyuuga discovered the scroll is lying, or will be in one day's time. You are free to do whatever you like until then."

She heard the room next door to hers shut and lock.

* * *

The last remnants of light disappeared behind the metal top, as she lowered herself into the shadows of the labyrinth. With one hand still hooked around the plating of the summit, she dropped a kunai, watching as it faded into the descent.

The tag that was attached to the end sizzled briefly, before bursting into a small shower of gray light. It brightened the ground, securing her path from unnecessary blunders. Judging from the sound the kunai made upon impact, and from what she could see, it was an easy fall.

She released her hands from the bottom panel of the opening and plummeted.

It was short-lived, but always just as gratifying as it had been when she was a gennin. Sighing, she shook away the last of her stupor and waiting silently in her small area of light for one of her teammates to radio in. The events from the evening prior flashed their way forcefully into her train of thought, the ghost of a lump working its way up her throat.

"Cherry-Berry report."

"FYI: My name is not Cherry-Berry, idiot."

She heard his loud snickering from the other end. "Uh, yeah it is, I got the okay from You-Know-Who." He laughed again as if that fact were humorous.

She was going to kill Neji when she got back home. As captain leader, he was entitled to know every miniscule detail about the objectives – even the most embarrassing ones. Like her having to get the okay from Neji himself, to go to the bathroom earlier during her scouting of the perimeter. The "rain dance" had been most uncomfortable.

"Wait why are we calling him You-Know-Who?"

He snorted loudly. "Because we're under an alias, duh. And we never actually got around to naming him so I just improvised."

"Improvised, huh." The medic tapped her finger against her chin. "Well you do know yours, don't you?"

"Not exactly but I was thinking along the lines of tantalizing beast."

"Hate to stop you in your tracks Casanova but your name's Idiot."

"WHAT?"

"Shh, keep it down. I swore I heard the caving shake." For good measure she stepped back under the light of the opening.

"Okay we're even now, Cherry-Berry."

"Thank you, Idiot."

They both laughed quietly at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"So the Bastard should be down there in a minute. I know it's not the most comfortable of places, but I gotta tell you. This festival ROCKS!" She thought maybe that she had heard a very feminine sounding squeal in the very close background.

"Oh shut up." Naruto always got the uncomplicated parts.

"Come on, Cherry-Berry. I was just teasing. Besides, it'll all be over soon. After You-Know-Who approved all of the checkpoints and stuff, he left to go complete his assignment."

"Any idea of what he is doing?"

"No clue – wait that's him now. He just buzzed me in. I'll talk to you in a minute, Cherry-Berry."

She waited several minutes, scuffing her boots against the rocky ground. If she listened hard enough, she could make out the sounds of the festival overhead, the masked workers probably still throwing rose petal candies at the screaming children.

"Okay, he's on his way to Konoha now." Naruto whined.

"That was fast. Even for him."

"Hmph, the granny let him off easy." He was quiet for several moments. "Sakura, there has actually been a small change of plans. You-Know-Who just received orders from baa-chan that you should wait for the Bastard."

"Yeah ,yeah."

She took the microphone out of her left ear, and slipped it into her pocket. No way in hell was she waiting for that ass. She had every intention of continuing the mission as originally planned, which meant alone.

Forming a set of simple seals with her hands, the tip of her index finger ignited into a single flame.

Holding it up as she walked, it was easy to see that she had lowered herself into an extremely dark death trap. Or as it would seem an illusion. She dispelled it quickly. The tunnel of water that Neji had assured her was somewhere to the east, lay before her.

"Kami…."

It was more than a mere tunnel of water. The water rushed over itself, the waves dealing massive damage to one another. How did they manage to contain something like this down here? And she was supposed to swim through _that_?

But if they thought she needed that dense idiot to hold her hand – then they had another thing coming.

It was colder than she expected, but she shook it off as she descended into the blackness of the water. When only the top of her head was exposed to the surface, she sprang into a chain of strokes.

As luck would have it, it was too dark to see under the surface. This forced her to keep her head above and move her arms and legs in an even faster pace.

Behind her, the slapping of water could be heard.

She brushed it off as the waves still overlapping one another and continued in her spiral descent.

But once she made her third turn down the winding path of water, it was clear that she was being pursued.

This _should_ have bothered her but she was far too focused on her own goal. It didn't matter if they were following her because all she had to do was get to the scroll first. And then she would worry about knocking the lights out of whoever was after her and ask questions later.

It seemed the deeper she swam the more the temperature dropped exponentially in degrees. Hissing as she felt her back leg start to numb, and because the slapping of water behind her increased tenfold, she kicked her legs furiously.

The medic pushed out as much chakra as was available into her numbing leg without ceasing the current flow in her upper body. Hah! She wanted to see the person behind her display that much chakra control. The prospect was doubtful.

She exhaled in relief when the pillar came into sight. She could already see herself there, standing over it victoriously, her teeth chattering because of the cold. This thought seemed to give her body the boost she needed, because she was already close enough to stretch her arm out towards it.

Another few strokes and her fingers could close around it…….

Out of pure curiosity she turned to view the follower behind her. Her eyes widened.

Sasuke was kicking towards her, his black hair matted down over his face. The muscles of his bare back and shoulders, were testament enough that he was particularly good at swimming. He looked drained and frustrated as another wave of water rushed over them. He seemed to notice her stare, his own stoic eyes wider then she had ever seen them.

"Stop - !"

But she could not hear what else he had been going to say because at that exact moment, another wave overtook him.

Turning around, she faced her objective with triumphant eyes. It sat there on hands made out of stone, shining slightly. The scroll itself was small in size, not worth the trouble she had put herself through.

With a cry of relief, her hands grabbed the scroll.

The worst mistake she had probably made in her life rebounded back onto her. The sound of the rushing water turned into a hum and then into nothing. She felt herself scream as a white hot pain shot throughout her body, but no sound came. Black dots blurred her vision.

It was as if someone had turned the volume down to mute.

She felt strong arms yank her back, as obscurity enveloped her.

* * *

Blinking slightly, Sakura opened her eyes.

She immediately closed them shut again. The lamp overhead might as well have been the Sun. Groaning; she let her eyes adjust for a minute. When she opened them again, it seemed the rays receded back into the bulb, enabling her to see.

She wished she couldn't.

Tubes of all kinds were embedded within her two arms, three of which were filled with red liquid. Both of her legs were bound by a cast of some sort. She tried to lift her body into an upright position but instead was jerked back down. It seemed she had some kind of tubing in her back as well. It took her a second to realize she was in a hospital. But where?

Gasping, she heard the heart monitor next to her start to beep wildly. Her olive eyes flitted around the room until they rested on the familiar figure leaning against the opposite wall.

"S-Shishou…."

Tsunade leaned up and floated over towards her bedside. She placed one hand on Sakura's arm in a comforting manner, the other placed over her heart. Her soft hazel eyes were oddly wistful, her lips pressed into a straight line.

"You failed Sakura."

* * *

The words faded eventually into nothing, just a dead echo of a bad memory. She however – couldn't.

* * *

"Yeah, just over here." Standing on tiptoe with her good foot as to avoid the three incoming men, Sakura pointed towards the far end wall. It was, in all seriousness, in dire need of a new paint job. The two males holding her newly purchased couch placed the item in the exact spot with a heavy heave. The other placed her new end table adjacent to her television. After tipping them with a couple of bills, she closed the door behind her unenthusiastically.

Believe it or not, it actually did take a lot of work to stay in total seclusion. And even more work when it came to moving into a brand spanking new house. Admittedly, it wasn't exactly built yesterday. In fact, she was quite sure it had belonged to her grandmother at one point before she was forced to sell it out only a year after she had bought it.

And as far as her landlord knew, no one had lived in it since.

It was the ultimate blessing.

Not only did she get it on a great bargain, not to mention that it was in much better shape than her old outdated apartment, but there were no stairs. It was nice considering the continent sized cast she had on her right leg. The crutches didn't help much either.

Huffing, she turned towards her curtains. The medic picked up one of her crutches that was supported against the wall and used it to beat the dust out of the material.

A pair of frosty cerulean eyes twinkled down at her, amused.

Sakura jumped back, completely lost her balance, and fell. "Damn it, Ino!" Her best friend only smirked before disappearing from her bay window. It took her only seconds to saunter through the front door, arms full with buckets of paint.

"Gee, it sure is nice to feel welcome." She said lightly, placing both of the buckets on the floor. "Still it seems as though a kunoichi such as you ….. might be able to heal faster." She arched an eyebrow.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Get out."

Ino only smirked wider, her left hand going out to help her up. Her pink haired friend pointedly ignored it, and struggled for several minutes before properly up righting herself.

"No need to growl beautiful, you might want to save that for a certain someone." She raised both eyebrows suggestively.

"Why aren't you gone yet?"

For the first time, Ino frowned. It was like she had placed a pin right into her perfect little bubble, and she _almost_ felt bad for a minute. "Sakura, what's happened to you?"

Sakura blushed and crossed her arms over her chest. How dare she show up now? Demanding something of her no less. But her whisper seemed to surprise the blond.

"A lot." She sniffed and then turned away, embarrassed.

Her friend's arms were around her in a minute, leading her somewhere. When she felt the cushions of her fresh couch beneath them, her tears leaked through.

"S-s-shishou …..s-suspended..my duties at the hospital-" She broke off suddenly, too emotional to go on.

"Oh honey." Ino smoothed her hair from her forehead. "I heard that before, but I refused to believe it. The super smart and sexy Sakura, suspended?! Now who will the doctors have for eye candy? Maybe me…"

Sakura swatted her playfully.

Ino frowned again, her expression troubled. "But what else happened? I know that that's definitely not enough to push you into total exile." She smiled lightly. "You can tell me anything Sakura … you know that, don't you?"

The medic smiled, still teary eyed. " Yes, I do. It's just that I can't possibly face them after what I did! I mean I know it's classified and all but basically when it boils straight down to it, I was a complete and utter idiot."

"Wait, can you say that again?"

"I was a complete and utter idiot?"

"Ah, that's nice. Music to my ears."

"Oooh shut up pig."

"I'll go quietly this time. Only because I want to hear the rest. And I also sincerely doubt you could ever be an idiot."

Sakura shifted, her face heating up. "Oh but I was! All I can say is that I was supposed to wait for Sasuke and I didn't."

"And? That's not so bad…."

"And I ended up seriously hurt because of it. Some jutsu I wasn't aware of…..screwed me up pretty badly. And I'm guessing Sasuke didn't even need his Sharingan to see it. He tried to stop me….but I was too pig-headed." Her face saddened at the memory.

"I remember him there – with me I mean. Some kind of explosion happened, and several people were killed because of it. From what Tsunade told me, I was out for weeks, and somehow Neji was able to craft a believable enough scene to make it seem like a pipe explosion. He was here in Konoha, you know. He made the trip back, just to fix my screw up. They never retrieved the scroll."

Ino's jaw went slack, her hazy eyes wide.

"She told me that Sasuke saved my life. Apparently he copied a medical ninjutsu somewhere along his _travels."_ Her last word came out much more bitter than she had originally intended. "But since he had no training on the subject, it left me pretty scarred. It was enough though. Enough to buy some time to get me here. And everything else is a blur. I of course remember how much of a jerk I was to you all. And poor Naruto. He had tears in his eyes, Ino! And like the heartless bitch that I am, I shut the door in his face!"

Ino was now a bit teary eyed herself. She bit her bottom lip slightly, the gloss rubbing off. She tightened her hold on the pink haired girl, refusing to let go.

" For the last three months….I've been nothing but a complete zombie. Living day by day in my apartment, too afraid to go out or answer the door. Do you know what the worst part is though?" Another tear slipped out. "It's not because I have my duties at the hospital suspended, and it's not even that I have been officially demoted back to chuunin." At this, Ino gasped. "It's the way she looked at me. As if I was the worst mistake she had ever made. I've blocked out everyone, even the one that mattered the most."

Ino hugged her closer. "That's not true! Not everyone. I passed by a couple times, just to check on you. Make sure you were still breathing and all. But can you imagine what I saw? Sasuke, at this very house."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "You must need your eyes checked because I haven't seen that bastard in three months. Not since…."

" I just thought that –" The blond started but cut off at her friends glare.

" He wasn't here. End of story." Sakura insisted angrily, her tears dry on her cheeks now.

"Oh but he was! Maybe not brave enough to confront you. But hell! Even I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole these last few months. I just barely worked up enough courage to face the wrath of Haruno Sakura today."

"Was I that bad?"

"Do you really need to ask?" She smiled coyly. " But I do come bearing gifts. Besides the paint, which you owe me big time for, I have a message from the lovely Godaime herself."

"Don't lie to me." Sakura hissed.

"Hey now, I speak no lies. Well at least not right now anyways. But it's important."

She snatched it out of Ino's hands and tore her eyes through it. Maybe she was finally forgiving her.

Sakura threw it to the floor.

Or maybe not.

"Ah. So you read it, huh? A special meeting? But look on the Brightside! You might get your job back!" She clapped her hands together, her smile sunny despite the snowfall outside.

"Oh joy."

* * *

It was really hard to believe she hadn't spoken to her whole team in months. Minus a certain Uchiha. He just didn't count. Christmas was merely days away, the many colored light bulbs that littered the downtown area a clear sign. How come she hadn't noticed that?

But as she hobbled across the pavement with her crutches, avoiding the ice all together, she saw a familiar face in the crowd.

"Naruto!"

He turned, fast as lightning, towards the sound of her voice. The sweetest smile that she had ever seen split across his face, like uncontrollable wildfire.

Sakura smiled brightly back at him.

And then, as if suddenly remembering a particularly bad smell, he turned on his heel, and walked stiffly in the opposite direction. Sakura, mouth agape, could only stare.

That was before she realized she might actually lose one of the most important people in her life. Cursing and somehow muttering apologies at the same time to passer bys, Sakura hobbled as fast as her crutches could take her.

"Hey baka!"

His shoulders tightened together.

Okay, definitely not the right choice in words.

"Naruto! Look I'm sorry! I was a jerk – no an ass! A MAJOR ASS!" She continued to wobble after him. "I'm sorry…" She whispered. She suddenly found the strength in her arms gone, the energy leaving her body all together. She slumped forward, ready to give up. When heavy arms wrapped around her torso, supporting her weight, she gasped.

"Naruto…." He did not meet her gaze, but he did not release her either. She made sure she was properly balanced before placing a gloved hand to his cheek.

"Hey, I'm not asking you to forgive me….I just want to let you know that I'm sooooo sorry. I screwed up big time and I don't care how long it takes but I want you to realize that. Please?"

He turned his eyes up to meet hers. Their navy depths were filled with unshed tears.

"I don't want to hurt you again. Not now, not ever."

She hugged him to her. "I love you Naruto. You're the best brother a girl could have." Somewhere in her peripheral vision, a figure that had been watching them for the last couple of minutes, obviously male, turned and walked off, his hands shoved deep inside of his pockets. She strained her neck for a closer look, but he had already disappeared behind the next couple.

His arms livened up, encircling her. " I am pretty awesome, aren't I?" He kissed her forehead gingerly. "Just don't do that again….I'm not going to lie….you scared the shit out of me Sakura."

"I know." She backed up so she could glimpse his face.

"Friends?"

"Only the best."

* * *

With only two minutes left to spare, Sakura stumbled into the Hokage's office. It wasn't the kind of entrance she had originally set out to perform but she couldn't complain since she had after all made it on time.

"Shishou….I'm here!"

The office was completely devoid of human life, and for the first time….. a mess. Tsunade's desk was completely bare except for a small piece of parchment.

"It's me, Sakura. Helloooo?" After minutes of searching in futile attempts, she chose to pick up the paper that might hold a clue as to where her mentor may be.

Her green eyes took in the name to who it was addressed to with properly shocked eyes.

_Haruno Sakura_

_After debating with your former Sensei, Hatake Kakashi, we have now come to the conclusion of your punishment. Before you read the details of this, which I know you are dying to, I just want you to know that I have taken into consideration every testimony of your teammates and the evidence. I will be lenient considering who you are. But as you may have realized by now, every action has a consequence, be it either good or bad. And that every person has the choice to make the most of it by seeing it as a positive chance at correction, others might see it as the complete opposite._

_Bearing this in mind, Kakashi and I have decided that you, Haruno Sakura, will be promoted back to anbu status. You will receive full back pay for your suspension plus a not so mandatory bonus. This is only obtainable through one task. You will partner with Uchiha Sasuke, who will supervise you for the duration of the year, and will complete missions of the like. If you refuse…..well refusal is just not an option. Just try it. We have already been given his permission to initiate this, so no loopholes._

_Tsunade_

_Godaime of Konoha_

_P.S : I am not angry with you. Now if you refuse…. That is a completely different picture._

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this lasted installment of MWY. It's the longest chapter I have written for this story. Cheers! But anyways, thanks for hanging in their guys. Updates should most definitely come faster. And hopefully I explained enough. Peace and much love.

Surmise


	5. Life With You

Chapter Five

Life with You

* * *

Somehow still managing to find her way home and through the many crowds of busy Christmas shoppers, Sakura stepped onto her porch. She sought out the first surface, onto which she would throw herself at, where she could lay and never resurface.

Her porch swing seemed to be sufficient enough when compared to the wooden flooring beneath her boots. She didn't even mind the thin layer of snow and frost that was blanketed across its surface. The medic tightened her coat before resting her head in her upturned palms.

A year of constant surveillance.

The prospect of that happening made her stomach churn. It was not so long ago that the sole surviving Uchiha had been given that very sentence. And yet she couldn't help but think that out of the two of them, he had gotten off easier. Her mistake obviously didn't warrant the penalty. There had to be something going on. And she had been left out of the loop. _Again._

She looked around suddenly, sensing a change in the icy breeze that blew faintly around her. Her hand flashed to the kunai attached to her thigh.

"Calm down before you unnecessarily panic the neighbors."

Sakura clenched her teeth together but made no obvious change in expression.

Sasuke stood with one hand at his side and the other rested casually against the swing. She however remained silent."I see that you have been promoted back to your ANBU status that you value so much." And when she did not say anything he sighed. "Stubborn." He muttered.

"Sasuke." She finally acknowledged, curtly. And then she realized that her hand was still poised just above her thigh, inches away from her weapon holster. She briefly considered taking the kunai out anyways, if anything just to see his reaction.

The medic let her eyes drift his way to gage his expression. He didn't _seem_ to really notice, and she almost believed he didn't, until his eyebrows rose fractionally. "Just try it. I'm sure you'll sorely regret it in about two minutes."

Sakura scoffed, but placed her hands back at her sides. She supposed it would be silly of her to attack him and further anger Tsunade. The only thing that would earn her would be a one way ticket to Suna.

"Why are you here?" She closed her eyes and silently breathed in two deep breaths. "To torment me further? Isn't it enough that I'm stuck with you for the rest of the year during the missions I receive, if any?"The dark haired male merely looked at her. His gaze seemed to reach past her for just a moment – and then it was directed at her eyes again. He sat next to her, with not a button out of place on his long black coat.

"You forget that you are under my eyes now. Every move you make."

Sakura turned to face him, smiling sardonically. "Does that give you some sick voyeuristic pleasure?"

He made a small sound in the back of his throat that was probably his equivalent of laughter. "Hardly."

"Then why did you agree to it!?" She hissed.

"Why did you not protest it?" He challenged back.

She let out a high frustrated breath. "Because I am so tired of the arguing! I'll never get my way when you're concerned in the situation it seems…" She massaged her left temple dejectedly. "Why not let someone else do it? Since you loathe me so."

He turned very quiet. "I have to."

"You have to work with me….or are you saying you have to hate me? Because if it's the latter, let me _tell _you something –"

He simply shrugged his shoulders. "Both." He turned towards the snow covered streets.

Invisible smoke seemed to shoot out of each of her ears. "_You ass_."

Sasuke chuckled darkly. He lowered his head slowly. Sakura watched him with a tremendous amount of irritation and a tiny bit of unease. His hands cradled his head as he whispered a string of something akin to curses, he lifted his obsidian gaze to her face, his eyes seemed to leak out a fierce determination. "Have you ever wondered why I've only spoken a handful of sentences to you? Or that you can probably count the times you have seen me since I've returned?"

She pondered this briefly. The truth of his words somehow painted her thoughts exactly. He must have seen that in her expression. "You see?"

Confused as she was, she automatically responded. "No."

He growled in aggravation. "Kami! Stop being so damn difficult and actually listen. Put that brain that you have somewhere in that pink head of yours to use. Please," His eyes shook with a desperate craze that she had not seen before. "Try to grasp the gravity of my words." His gloved hands gripped her face.

"Your life is in considerable jeopardy."

The pink haired girl's heart thudded numbly in her chest. Each echo seemed to become farther from her ears….

"Sasuke…..you're not making any sense - "

At her words, he dropped his hands from her face like he had been scorched. His expression took on one of self disgust as he was on his feet in a blur. She missed maybe two seconds before she followed suit. "Hey!" Her arm caught his wrist as his head whipped around to face her. "I've said too much!" His handsome face contorted.

"No! I need to know what's happening. Sasuke? What did Shishou tell you?" She half screamed at him.

"Everything."

Tsunade stood with her solid arms crossed, against one of the pillars, her amber eyes intent.

* * *

"And so they will not stop until they get what they want."

It had taken a matter of three whole hours to lay every word out into the open. Her blond mentor sat with her arms folded under her chin, in Sakura's tiny kitchen.

Sakura, shell shocked, leaned back into her chair as she heard Sasuke securing her back and front yard. A streak of black from outside her window told her he would be returning in seconds. He did not disappoint, for her front door swished open, and was locked seconds later.

Tsunade coughed loudly. Sakura, distracted, jumped in her seat.

"I'll wait for him to get done, before I explain what is going to happen."

They waited in a tense silence as only sounds of Sasuke streaking around the house, locking and closing windows, were heard. He flashed into the kitchen. His black hair was glittered with the frost from outside, as his expression was unreadable.

It relieved her that his out of character panic from before was gone. Now, he was just as remote as before. The light in the room darkened as he locked the last window and drew the curtains together.

He took a seat adjacent to her. Sasuke turned to address the blond, who was still gazing intently at her pupil, with his placid voice.

"I've secured the premises, even the neighbor's property on each side. I will have to restock the kitchen though and the bathroom tomorrow. We'll need some supplies from the hospital also."

The Godaime nodded. "That can be arranged. I'm glad to see that you're not taking any chances."

"I never do."

Her rosy lips twitched in silent amusement. " Shall we continue?" She must have meant that rhetorically, for her lips were already moving onto the next subject. "The Akatsuki, now in possession of seven bijuu, have killed innocent jinchūriki in hopes of complete power. That is just one of the many problems….."

Both females glanced at the Uchiha. Surprisingly, her words did not evoke any reactions. Taking this as a sign to continue, she pressed on.

"As one of the sannin, I can promise you they want to add my abilities to their already piling list. I am sure they are not ignorant enough to think that I would ever allow myself to be used as such an ineffectual tool." She snorted. " I would never deceive the village. Now that is why they are interested in _you,_ Sakura."

"Me?" The medic asked skeptically. Never would she have imagined her name, the Akatsuki, and want in the same sentence. She didn't know whether she should be flattered or offended. Did her own mentor think her capable of such betrayal? Probably, if the company she kept resembled her own ethics.

At her sour expression, the blond woman laughed. "It's not that I think of you as a traitor! You know that I have the utmost faith in you aside from Shizune. You have already surpassed the both of us," She glared at her pupil. "So don't go all psycho with denial.

"I am simply stating the facts. You have my secrets, my abilities, your genjutsu and taijutsu skills are fearsome, and my _beauty_." Both women laughed at this. Sasuke smirked slightly.

"They have so much leverage they can use against you, to make you do whatever they want. I will not let them manipulate you into causing complete catastrophe. Now they are _very_ interested in Sasuke as he was the former apprentice of that snake and brother to one of their own members. Naruto is their main goal. We have him under a twenty-four hour watch, to his ignorance."

"Then why can't I just be under a watch all the time? Why do I have to stay inside this godforsaken prison?! And more importantly, why does _he_ have to stay with me?"

"Because you're safest with me, and it won't look suspicious at all." He answered, his tone oddly clipped.

"Boy, it sure won't I guess. So stupid of me to think that the man I was avoiding for a little over a year and made no secret about hating, is suddenly seen walking in and out of my house morning and night. I'm sure the neighbors will think he is such a devoted colleague, with him being attached to my hip and all." The medic finished merrily.

Tsunade pursed her lips, barely containing her laughter.

He closed his eyes briefly, his dark lashes clashing eerily with the pale skin of his face. He folded his hands together, as if he were praying, and opened his eyes to survey her once more. "Look at me."

She obeyed at once, something in his voice told her to. The stare he gave her seemed to shock her into paralysis, her body heavy as lead. His expression was akin to one of complete exasperation. When he spoke, it was very slow and deliberate.

"I will not put up with your constant whining. In order for this to work, we will need to be as natural as possible. You will go through life as you would on a normal daily basis. I will be with you at all times. When you look at me, there should be genuine emotion there. If you need to go out for something, you will notify me, and we will go together. If you go out at night, we will go together. Do you, Haruno Sakura, understand?"

She was bewildered by his voice. Each syllable seemed to be a seductive chord of silk. As she stayed locked in his gaze, there seemed to be only her and him. Tsunade had inexplicably faded away with the kitchen, and oddly this didn't bother her. One bit. There was something uniquely intimate in his words, and she found herself utterly transfixed by him. Her lips seemed to move too slowly for her words, her speech slurred. "Uh..what – yes?"

His tempting face overpowered her mind, which was lost somewhere in her head. That was before she noticed his eyes. Red and spinning.

The veil that seemed to be shadowing her vision, lifted. Her surroundings flew back into eye sight, her body regaining its flexibility and motion.

"How dare you!" Beside her, Tsunade cackled.

He simply blinked, unaffected by her rage. "The _sharingan?_" She all but shouted. He frowned at her, his eyes narrowing.

"You are so…ugh! Bastard - "

"_QUIET_!" He was standing now, his eyes completely devoid of light. She fell silent, surprised. Never had he actually yelled at her.

"You give me the biggest head ache. You complain about everything. You have to have it your way or you throw the biggest tantrum known to man. You hate to be told what to do. You hate to take direction, and it kills you when I get assigned a mission. I have been extremely patient with you. Now, would you just shut up for a moment, so my head can quit pounding."

He stalked out of the room, her mouth agape.

"He doesn't deserve that you know." Tsunade finally spoke. When Sakura looked up, the blond woman was in the process of putting her coat on. "He's been nothing but civil towards you, albeit nasty sometimes, he even saved your life. He only used his Sharingan because you were being increasingly childish. I would have done the same. Now, I am leaving because it's late, you have some issues to work out, and I need a drink after being with you two."

She disappeared through the doorframe, her whimsical voice loud. "Apologize Sakura." And then the door opened, the frosty air blew in, and she was gone.

* * *

"Apologize my ass."

At a contradiction to her words, she was facing her bedroom door, preparing to go out and face him head on. She flattened her grey pajama bottoms while tugging at the white material of her sleeveless night shirt. "Ahhh…here goes my pride."

The door opened, and she ran smack into the middle of a very hard chest, the force of it bouncing her back. Solid arms steadied her before she could knock into the door frame.

"Sorry!" She rubbed her head as Sasuke gazed down at her, his full lips pressed into a straight line.

"For?"

She sighed. "Everything." Sakura thought of something else she might say to make it sound authentic, but she came up short.

"You can stop now, I can see that it pains you to concentrate too much. Let's not push that brain of yours." He smirked.

She didn't have the ability to be offended now that the relief was settling in. That was so much easier than she thought it was going to be. "So why are you here?"

"We need to talk."

"About?" She crossed her arms over her chest, his suddenly intense gaze making her shift. He very deliberately turned to close the door behind them before facing her.

"Us."

* * *

TBC

* * *

Author's note:

Yay, a cliffy. I swear I try to avoid using them……….but it's just too fun. Plot formation? Dun dun dun. I guess the summary to this fic honestly applies to this chapter and the ones that follow. I can't wait to post next chapter! Cheers and beers ( I don't drink, honestly =])

Surmise


	6. Public With You

Chapter Six

Public With You

* * *

Outside, the snow flurried against her windows. The soft rattling seemed to shake her out of her stupor, as her heart seemed to flutter in her chest.

"There is no 'us'."

He gave her an incredulous look. "Obviously."

Her heart seemed to plummet down into her stomach – the sinking feeling almost audible. The disappointment was probably clear in her face. Realization dawned on her. The words he had previously spoken took on a whole new meaning. The cover up.

"Oh…"

His voice was softer somehow, understanding. "There can be, if you want. I understand that you might feel very conscious being in the public with me." He laughed darkly. "Who wouldn't be? But If you want some sort of explanation to give to them…" He trailed off, letting the implication of his words sink in.

"A relationship?"

"If it makes you feel more comfortable. We need to be as inconspicuous as possible."

She felt……sick. Like all of her emotions from the past had risen into the sky, only to come crashing down on her. Maybe she deserved this. For letting her hope rise any higher than healthy. And in some twisted sort of view, she had probably always hoped that they would end up together. Now she was stuck in a constant masquerade, never truly being allowed to take off her mask, and reveal her identity.

Sakura nodded her head and then turned towards her bed.

Sasuke watched her silently. "Sleep. You've taken in a lot today, even for a kunoichi."

He crossed to her bedroom window to watch into the night, like a dark sentinel. Where he would doubtlessly remain for the duration of the night.

She slipped into her bed, drawing the covers near her chin. Why did she feel so disappointed now? She knew, from the start, the state of their relationship. She had everyone convinced, herself included, that she was done and moved on. But now that he was in front of her, no longer a faded memory or a glance in the crowd, she felt the yearning seep into her. Her bed felt like a pool of sorrow- her body the recipient.

What would he do to seal the façade? He was being unbelievably sweet in his own complex and awkward way, by trying to save her the pain and her pride. Maybe he'd buy her an engagement ring, so expensive that no one would dare question their relationship.

The thought made her snort dejectedly, a mystified Sasuke watching her.

* * *

And that was exactly what he did.

She had awoken, with the sense to know that she had been sleeping for a long time, to the smell of food. The medic sniffed the air tentatively. The smell of cooked eggs and fresh fruit wafted towards her.

It wasn't long before she located the mouthwatering scent. On her wooden night stand, lay a tray of what she supposed was her breakfast. She felt the familiar feeling of gratitude overtake her, a lump lodging its way in her throat.

When it came to leaving every facet of a healthy relationship checked, he certainly knew what to do. Yet it was so by-the-book that she was sure he was just as innocent as she was when it came to dating.

Once she had finished with her breakfast, and a much needed shower, she padded softly towards the living room. It was unusually dark in the house, which reminded her, that all of the curtains were still drawn together.

It was then that she noticed a glimmer on the floor. Searching with virtually no light did not help matters, but it was minutes later that she realized that it was _her_ shining so brightly.

"What the - "

The ring that was placed on her finger was simple enough, yet it was the tiny details that made it so remarkable. The band was white-gold with miniscule teak colored stones that made a perfect circle. In the center rested a fairly normal sized diamond that was - anything but normal. When flashed at the right angle, a pale pink hue would shine prettily.

It cost as much as the house she had just purchased. Or more.

Livid, Sakura stomped her way down the hall, towards the room with the only light shining through. When the door swung open, Sasuke barely glanced up from his seat on the couch, the book in his hands still open.

"What is _this_!?" She jutted her hand into the air, the stone shining brightly as if for emphasis.

"It appears to be a ring."

"Don't be cute! When did you by this, since I'm not supposed to be out of your sight?"

"Ah, I had the jeweler come by this morning." He replied indifferently, going back to his book. His black hair appeared to be slightly damp, probably from a previous shower.

"An engagement ring? And please do not tell me this _thing_ is not an engagement ring, because WHO would buy something that's worth more than my mortgage as a casual gift!?" Her erratic breathing enticed one of his perfect eyebrows to arch.

"It is." He closed his book with a soft thud, a frown adorning his handsome face. "This will all be over before people start expecting a wedding, I promise you."

She mentally counted to a hundred before speaking. "Give it back, don't waste your money on me. It's too expensive."

"That is……_not going to happen_. I called Tsunade just before you woke up, and she's already put the word out that not only have we been dating secretly for the last year, we're also engaged." At the sight of her frown, his own deepened.

He came to stand by her, to place his hand on her shoulder. He hesitated at the last moment, and it fell back at his side.

"It will all be over soon, Sakura." His black eyes seemed almost apologetic. " We can go our separate paths, and you will never have to see me again."

* * *

After walking around downtown Konoha with him all day, the staring and whispers were really starting to wear thin. She almost lunged at an unsuspecting bystander who happened to have said her comment a bit too loudly, but was coolly steered away by a miffed Sasuke.

The grocery store was the worst. With so many people in such a close space, they gave up trying to shop there. Instead, they opted for the market, which was thankfully big enough to fit the entire Fire Country inside.

After carefully selecting items that wouldn't perish as quickly, thus enabling them to spend less time in the public eye, she turned to find Sasuke standing behind her with already full hands.

"So what did you get? Besides a whole shelf's worth of food…."

He shrugged a shoulder. "Stuff."

Sakura tried to discreetly peer into his bags, and caught a glimpse of what looked suspiciously like tomatoes, but he turned to his side to block her view.

And that was effectively the end of that conversation.

They made it home at last, when the last light of the sun dwindled away. They had bought take out, neither one of them particularly feeling like cooking. By the time that she had changed into something more comfortable, Sasuke was already seated at her dining table – waiting for her.

They ate their noodles in silence. Surprisingly, it wasn't an awkward one. After she had cleared the table, the Uchiha surprised her yet again.

"So I see that you have some paint in the corner." Sure enough, as she followed his line of vision, there lay the buckets of paint that Ino had brought over the day before. The medic shook her head, surprised.

"I completely forgot. Guess I'll have to get to it then." She smiled tentatively.

"I meant that I'll help you paint."

"Oh! You don't have to….I mean I wouldn't want you to do that…"

Clearly annoyed, he sighed. "Do you want my help or not?"

It was about an hour into the painting that Sakura actually noticed the color. The bucket was titled _Wine Red_. It wasn't a tacky shade. In all actuality it was very pleasing to the eye. But if her memory served her right, this particular shade fell under the romance category in the paint shop from which it was bought. If she didn't know any better, though she should, Ino was trying to play cupid.

She should have known that the blond's overly nice antics were just a part of some kind of scheme. Turning around to go find the phone so she could call her best friend, she was smacked in the nose with a paint brush.

"Sasuke!" She exclaimed.

"What? You ran into me." He muttered something that sounded a lot like _idiot_.

"Well you should watch where you swing that thing!"

"You should watch where you step." And with that, he resumed his painting.

With a frustrated cry, she flicked her brush into the air. Bits of paint flew onto the dark-haired male, his back still turned to her.

Sakura glanced at her hand, mortified at what she had just done. He turned slowly towards her, his expression blank.

"I didn't mean –"

_Smack!_

She received a face full, sputtering all the while. "I can't believe you!" When she was sure the paint was out of her eyes, she opened them. He was smirking at her.

In seconds he received a brush full of paint on his nose. Who threw the next swish of paint didn't matter, seeing as they ended up throwing the whole bucket at each other anyways.

* * *

If you asked the pink haired medic how she survived living with the infamous cold prodigy, she simply shrugged. Truthfully, she didn't know either. It was like second nature now to save enough hot water in the shower or to cook for two. Time seemed to glide by effortlessly. The days came and went, some slower than others, while pretending to be in a relationship merely wasn't difficult anymore.

Five months. Six days. Eight hours.

But hey, who was counting?

* * *

Nights like these were purely the best.

The amount of missions she had received in a span of five months probably equaled as much as she had done in a two years. Every other day, the village had another task for her. Be it either cleaning out wasted lakes or decorating for some elaborate party, she was called upon. Sasuke, bless him, helped unwaveringly at her side. Never refusing and never complaining. But always watching.

It seemed as if they couldn't take two steps out of the door before he would start to glance about them. But tonight, they stayed inside, each enjoying the familiar silence that accompanied them.

They were in the television room but not watching a single show. Even Sasuke was not immune to tiredness, especially since he spent most of his nights awake watching out of her bedroom window, for he was asleep on one of the sofas. Sakura was engrossed in a medical book since she had been feeling guilty about not keeping up her studies.

After spending almost half a year in his presence, she learned that he did in fact have nightmares. Maybe that was why he rarely slept in her company. Unlike the many nights where she heard him toss and turn, only to wake up gasping, he was perfectly still.

She chose these times to study him.

Even she, who was as stubborn as a mule, could not deny his beauty. Her olive eyes traveled slowly from his feet to his face. The shirt that had adorned his chest was off, leaving only his grey undershirt. His hair was too long now, reaching to the back of his neck in length. She'd call Ino in the morning to borrow a pair of scissors.

Gracefully, she tiptoed towards him, pausing at his side. Using her free hand, she brushed a few dark locks out of the way.

RING!

Sakura stumbled back, alarmed. Black eyes flew open automatically at the sound.

"I better get that…" She made to get up, but was jerked roughly back down.

"No. I'll get it. You just stay _down_." He stalked out of the room, but back tracked a few spaces.

"I mean it. Stay here. So help me - " Whatever he had been going to say was cut off by the shrill ringing of her doorbell.

RING! RING! RING! RING! RING!

She heard the ringing cut off as the door was swung open. Sakura could even make out the annoyance in Sasuke's voice, but nothing more. It took her a moment to realize that there were footsteps coming her way.

Flustered, she rose to her feet.

A figure stepped into the room, it's head bowed. She narrowed her eyes, as recognition flickered across her features.

"Sai."

Behind him, Sasuke scowled darkly. Apparently he didn't like his replacement too much. Sai focused his pleasantly bland eyes on her. Despite the tension in the room, he was still able to smile.

The laugh lines on the sides of his eyes crinkled into view. "We have work for you."

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: HUZZZAH! Another chapter that is out quickly! Okay, I said it would be out by Wednesday by the latest….but I had to add another scene. Lots of plot development for later. Next chapter will be out sometime next week, I expect. Also I was a bit preoccupied by Twilight(devoted fan) I loved the movie. Anywho I have just one important word of parting: SAI!!!!!!!!!

Surmise


	7. Not With You

Chapter Seven

Not With You

* * *

Previously:

_Sai focused his pleasantly bland eyes on her. Despite the tension in the room, he was still able to smile._

_The laugh lines on the sides of his eyes crinkled into view. "We have work for you."_

* * *

"And what would you have her do? Dust your priceless little paintings?" Sasuke snapped.

So it would seem she was not the only one fed up with trivial tasks.

Sai continued to stare at her. "Not that I would mind Ugly helping me… it's just – I'm here to deliver a message. And now I have."

The medic counted to a hundred in her head at the insult. "From who?"

He smiled. "The Hokage."

She was going to comment but with the look Sasuke shot at her – she swallowed it down immediately.

"Excellent." He said. His voice was heavily masked with dryness. "Now leave."

"Sasuke don't-"

Before she could even move to mediate the oncoming fight, Sasuke had his hand gripped tightly around Sai's arm, intending to fling him into the street.

The other dark-haired male looked up as if someone had politely tapped him on the shoulder to inquire his name. Sasuke glared while Sai…simply stared. Sakura watched with bated breath. She really didn't want to hurt either one, but it looked like she might have to send both of them into opposite walls.

It lasted for maybe a moment more before Sai gracefully tugged his arm out of the death-lock-grip.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I'm not _finished_ yet."

Sasuke growled. "You are now."

Sai turned his back on the seething Uchiha, to address the pink haired kunoichi behind him. "Ugly you and your boyfriend here are to report to the Hokage right away."

Sasuke already had Sakura's coat in hand when he pulled her to the door. "You know the way out." He called over his shoulder.

"Hey hag! You might want to pull the leash a little tighter. He's slipping."

* * *

"So which one of you gave Sai, a brother of Team Seven, a black eye?" Tsunade asked as she poured herself something to drink.

"Hn."

"Why am I not surprised? Although it's not his fault,Uchiha. He's from Root as you know and it's very difficult for him to grasp the concept of boundaries. Obviously, he doesn't know when to not cross one."

Sakura snorted. "Obviously."

The blond woman looked at her meaningfully. "And you should have stopped him."

"He actually deserved it. And why does he get away with calling me names? I've been trying to be nice to him since day one!"

Her mentor rolled her eyes. "Because he's Sai."

"You say that like it explains everything."

Tsunade shrugged a shoulder. "It does. Now for the true matter at hand. Sakura you will resume your hours at the hospital." She smiled when the said girl gasped. "And Sasuke you know what to do."

Sakura froze mid smile. "What does he get to do?" She eyed the male next to her worriedly. Knowing the blond woman better than most people had granted her a few abilities. One of them being able to read her tone. And from the sounds of it…he was about to do something dangerous.

"Shishou?" Tsunade ignored her question by taking another sip of her drink.

"Nothing that concerns you now. You should know that he'll be gone for awhile. In his absence Naruto and Neji will look after you. So that means they'll take you to and from the hospital and everywhere else you need to go." She surveyed the two from beneath her thick lashes. Sakura wasn't pleased and the Uchiha wasn't exactly jumping for joy either.

"And please Sakura – don't fight me on this."

* * *

Distressed, she paced back and forth. Behind her, the closing and shutting of drawers could be heard. Wringing her hands nervously, Sakura tried to put forth the words that kept flashing in front of her eyes.

_Please don't leave…_

_I've just begun to tolerate you…_

_I want you here…_

Sasuke continued to throw various items into his bag while gritting his teeth impatiently. "Would you just sit down?"

"I can't." The medic confessed.

"The hell you can." He rolled his eyes in an effort to calm himself before going back to putting scrolls into his bag.

"Don't leave."

He paused suddenly; His back going completely erect.

Sakura faced him, both of her hands on his shoulders. Her eyes were red from who knows what and her limbs were shaking slightly. The panicked look on her face seemed to bother him but he determinedly looked away.

"I'm not exactly thrilled to leave you in the hands of _Hyuuga_." He grumbled something that sounded like _take advantage._"I know the dobe is capable enough to see that you get three meals a day."

"Don't leave, please." She repeated. "I know where you're going or at least something close to it. It's too dangerous, even for you."

His hard eyes glared into hers. "What would you have me do? Wait and hope that they don't come to whisk you away?" He laughed darkly at her expression. "Didn't think so."

"But-" Her grip on his shoulders tightened. "No…"

"Stop it! Let go of me. You made it without me before and you can do it again. I don't know why you have such a deep fixation for my safety. When I came back here you didn't give a damn then – so why now?"

"Because…"

"Because?" He challenged. His cool breath blew into her face, drying her wet lashes.

"I care what happens to you. Someone has to give a damn about you seeing as you don't!"

He scoffed. "Sorry, my parents died awhile ago. After that, I don't look for anyone's approval." He pried her fists from his shirt. "Now go play doctor with someone that actually cares- you can't mend this heart."

Sakura could scream with heated frustration. She didn't want to resort to begging – but she wasn't above it either. Taking a few deep breaths, she tried a different approach.

"At least tell me where you're headed."

"Somewhere." He pointedly stalked across the room to grab his kusanagi. Determined, Sakura followed.

"Ugh! Stop being so cryptic and just be straight with me." Her green eyes sparkled with wetness as they gazed into his own onyx ones.

"Fine. Tsunade and Jiraiya have some contacts that I need to search out. I'll need to relay some information to them and find out what they know about the Akatsuki. Without my brother," His eyes went visibly darker. "they're lacking coordination. That damned meiko from before was a source. They followed our chakra and scared that damned woman into telling. Hell, maybe she was working with them from the start. All I really know is that I owe her a visit." His hands tightened around his kusanagi until they leaked red.

"You're bleeding!" She gasped out.

He looked down as if he noticed it for the first time. "Doesn't matter."

Sakura had his hands in hers in seconds. When the light of her chakra faded, he snatched his hands away. "I didn't ask you to do that."

"You didn't have to." She placed the fallen kusanagi into his hands. "I suppose I can't stop you from leaving." She smiled ruefully. "Never was able to… I guess." He flinched.

Rolling his eyes to the ceiling, he lowered his body into a kneeling position. The ring that had now become a ghost weight on her hand, felt heavier than ever. He pressed his fingers to the pinkish stone in contentment.

"If I were a better man…" He looked up at her through his thick lashes. And then, as if time had not passed, he was standing again. "Forget it." He shook his head as if to dispel any horrifying thoughts.

He turned, placing his kusanagi into the holster on his back, and walked towards the guest bedroom door. He opened it, but hesitated. Turning slightly, his black eyes were almost undetectable in the darkness. "Take care of yourself."

Stumbling in the darkness to reach him, Sakura paused just a few spaces away.

"You know you have me, right?"

His expression changed into a remorseful twist. "I've never had you." The door closed quietly behind him.

* * *

Beneath her fingers, Naruto twitched.

"Ouch, that huuurts."

Sakura took the needle out and tossed it into the used bag. "It's over you big baby. Now you can go home and count some sheep, if you like."

They were in her office at the hospital, going over his medical records. Apparently, he was in need of updating his shots.

"But tell me this baka, when was the last time you went to get a check up?" She glanced down at his chart to confirm her suspicions.

"Ah…" He pulled his shirt back onto his muscled chest.

Transfixed by the sudden show of skin, the pink haired girl blushed. "My point exactly."

The blond coughed. "Do you mind?" Sakura hurriedly turned around.

"Not that I mind anyways…" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Sakura sputtered. "Naruto!" She threw the chart at his head.

He caught it easily with one hand, placing it back onto the examination table. Using his other arm, he grabbed her around the waist and placed her next to him. "Sakura, you know you're my best friend and I'm not twelve anymore."

She nodded. "Well then I'm not going to push you anywhere you don't want to go. I'll always be there for you even when you might not think so." His suddenly serious expression caught her off guard.

"Naruto…"

He placed the hand that gleamed prettily with the pink stone over his heart. "Always. I'll love you whichever way you choose. And if that means like a best friend, then I'm all for it." He gave her his best mischievous smile. "Besides, I have a feeling the bastard'll have my head on a golden platter if I even look at you the wrong way. Wonder what he would do now?"

Her smile froze on her lips.

His blue eyes widened as he realized his slip in words. "Gah! Sorry Sakura-chan… it's just that it's so easy to talk about him now, since he's home and all. But," His handsome face brightened. "He'll be back in no time. He's Sasuke."

Sakura smiled faintheartedly. "Yeah."

"So how are you holding up? I mean you've been reinstated plus, living with me part-time is the best, right?"

She laughed. "Right."

"Now why does that sound so sarcastic?" His marble like eyes twinkled. "Anyways, I'm sorry tonight isn't my turn. I'm sure living with Neji is the highlight of your life."

Sakura blushed. "It's not so bad…"

"_Sorry!"_

_She slammed the door shut so quickly that the force of it blew around a few of the Hyuuga's wet chocolate locks. Before the door shut, his expression seemed almost…amused. Steadying herself seemed like the most sensible option, her heart thundering in her chest._

_She did not just see that._

_Of course her profession entitled her to view many things. Like the male body for example. But she always detached herself so it was strictly professional. But this… was something that could not be forgotten. In that one second, the expanse of the Hyuuga's body had been hers before she had abruptly slammed the door in his face._

_She had gotten almost as low as his towel, which was barely covering a thing, when sensibility had taken hold. She felt wrong. She felt strangely violated. This was entirely backwards seeing as she had been the one to open the bathroom door. She had been the one to stare stupidly at his magnificent chest and arms…_

_The door opened, bathing the hallway in pearlescent light. A now fully dressed Neji walked past her towards the living room. Too stunned, and going into cardiac arrest, Sakura watched him with wide eyes. _

"_I apologize for not locking the door." He turned to smolder her with his silvery gaze. "But, you should know there is nothing wrong with looking."_

Naruto snapped his fingers in front of her. "You there?" She blinked and then blushed deeper. Realizing that they had exited the hospital and were just outside of its doors, Sakura shook her head.

"I was saying, before your face got all red, that you can go. Neji's just over there." Sure enough when she followed his azure gaze, the object of her daydream stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

Watching.

She gulped before turning towards Naruto. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Don't forget that breakfast you have scheduled with Kakashi and Jiraiya bright and early." He muttered a "Yeah,yeah." and kissed her forehead. She playfully wrinkled her nose.

Waving off her best friend, she turned to face her new babysitter. The pink haired medic breathed in a few times before walking solidly towards him.

"Hi."

He simply watched her, the amused expression playing across his features again. "Sakura." She had the grace to feel awkward as his all-seeing eyes surveyed her.

"How was your shift?" He asked conversationally. They started to walk down the street that would lead back up to her house. "Anything worth mentioning happen?"

"Nothing terribly exciting. Aside from giving Naruto the biggest shot known to man."

He laughed, surprisingly. "I'm willing to bet his face was priceless."

"Yeah, it was." She fell silent again, her heart hammering.

They reached her house in no time, Sakura practically flying in the door to get away. She would have a few minutes to herself before he was done securing the premises. Now that she thought about it, he really was the ideal protector. Nothing could get past his eyes. Not even her sudden nervousness, she was sure.

She threw her white uniform coat onto one of the nearest chairs on her way to the kitchen. Biting absentmindedly on an apple, she heard the familiar clicking of the locks as Neji worked his way through the house.

He made his way into the kitchen to lock the window next to the table but turned towards the basket of fruit behind him. Picking out a ripe tomato, he surveyed it with his eyes.

"These aren't yours."

"No."

"Ah."

He let out a long sigh that sounded like he had been suppressing it for quite some time. "Do you know how I know this?" Not exactly waiting for an answer, he continued. "In the two weeks that I have been living here off and on anyways, you've never once glanced at them. Actually you completely avoid this side of the kitchen and you even go as far as to wash your hands in the bathroom sink instead."

He sighed again. "It seems no matter how hard I try, I'll never fully escape his memory." He looked at her with a sudden expression that she could not identify. "And neither will you. I see that now."

Neji shook his head. "I just wish that someday he might see what he has. A rarity." He looked her directly in the eyes. "Goodnight Sakura."

* * *

Running.

The wind whisked past her as she became nothing more than a red streak against the night air as she flew. One rooftop to the next. She was sure Naruto was fast asleep by now. He wouldn't wake until morning.

She took the opportunity to see for herself if the whispers were true.

And that involved breaking out of her own house. It was comical, really. The very house she had bought was now her prison, Neji and Naruto – her guards. Of course they said she was free to do whatever she liked, as long as they accompanied her.

And it was rather irritating to have someone breathe down her neck every second of the day. Besides, she doubted if they would have approved of a late night visit to the Uchiha compound.

Her heart soared when she slipped through the already unlocked gates and towards the main house – that had a light on. So he had returned home. And he was safe.

Barely able to control her excitement, she paused just at the end of the pathway that led up to the front door.

There standing on the front porch was Sasuke. And another woman.

Everything went mute and her heart was the only thing audible. The tearing it made as it ripped itself from the inside out could have killed her just as easily as the sight of the woman standing before her.

She was pretty.

Even in the dimness of the moonlight, her long brown hair was glossy. Her soft orange eyes sparkled beautifully like a playful kitten. Her small night gown left little to the imagination.

And her arms were around his neck.

She had seen enough.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: YOSH! I freakin' did it! I actually scrapped the entire chapter and rethought and rewrote it out in two hours. I 'm likin me some Sasuke right about now.. I wouldn't be too quick to judge him, of course. I threw in some tiny Neji/Saku and and tinsy tinsy tinsy bit of Naru/Saku because it was very amusing.. to course I don't really care for those pairings and this story is after all SASUSAKU so I promise more SasuSaku next chapter. I threw in some moments for them too, if you look hard enough. Hope you enjoyed. Happy Turkey day or whats left of it. Love you guys.

Surmise


	8. Truthful With You

Chapter Eight

Truthful With You

* * *

He didn't want to do it.

Hell, if the situation didn't absolutely need his attention, he would have refused. He almost did. But as he glanced sideways at the woman sitting next to him, he knew what he had to do.

That didn't mean he had to like it.

No, he didn't like having to leave her with the idiot and the ass. Naruto would take care of her, he was sure. He would kill the other one when he got back. By no means was he a fool. He had eyes. He could see the way Hyuuga looked at her. He didn't like it.

From the very beginning – he knew the plan. Come in, put up a fight, and eventually give in. So he did it, for the sake of the mission. He played his part so perfectly that even the Hokage could not critique. He insulted her, tore down her pride, and made his superiorness shine through. That didn't mean he _liked _making her hurt.

He saw her strength. Even he, power hungry as he was, could not deny her immense progress. She wasn't weak – like before. So what if he had to lie and tell her she was beneath him? He'd said worse.

It made him feel like even more of a monster.

The way her voice cracked and broke when she nearly begged him to stay didn't bother him. _Liar._ The soft skin of her hands on his shoulders made him want to shake her off. He wanted to scream at her like crazy. Ask her why she continued to care so much. There was nothing he could do for her – _what he wanted to do_ –anymore.

He didn't tell her that his mission wouldn't take longer than three days. He didn't tell her that he wouldn't be seeing her again. It was too dangerous. He was too dangerous. Too risky. He didn't tell her that for a year, when she avoided him that he watched over her. Utterly fixated.

She was addicting, no lie. Her happiness made him think of better days, far gone in his memory. He decided it was best he leave anyways. His feelings, or whatever they were, confused him.

So when the chance to be out of her presence was dangled in front of his face – he snatched it.

He'd drug his body home – _tired and aching_ – only to snatch his shirt off. He threw it somewhere on the floor, not caring where it landed. Going on a treasure hunt for the Hokage was not exactly his brand of fun.

From what little the contacts had known, the Akatsuki were on the move. Closer. Faster. Hungrier. All they needed were himself and his teammates to kick off total domination. It was only a matter of time before they invaded. The leader was _his_. The rest could be left up to Konoha nin.

A sudden movement caught his eye.

"Sasuke-kun…"

He ground his teeth together in agitation. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"Get out." He didn't move from his seat on the couch.

She stalked out of the shadows of the door – which she shut quietly behind her. Her long black coat that she usually wore over her ANBU uniform, adorned her body. Cat-like eyes watched him keenly. It was like his nightmare from hell all over again. Why hadn't he sensed her presence?

Ever since he had returned to Konoha a year ago, he had been assigned constant supervision. Of course they had sent him some psychotic fan-girl. Another reason why he'd jumped at the chance of being with Sakura twenty-four seven. When he was assigned to her, Tsunade dismissed his supervision.

But now that he was done – it would seem she had reinstated it. With the same annoying girl.

He tried to remember her name. So when he complained to Tsunade in the morning, he'd have a name to put to a face. "Rei."

"Raku." She corrected.

"Aren't you supposed to be not heard or seen? Like a second shadow?" He commented dryly. He breathed in silently, trying to calm his brewing temper. She pulled on the elegant twist at the nape of her neck until long russet curls framed her face.

She smiled seductively. "How about a second skin?" Her fingers tugged smoothly at the tie on the front of her coat. It pooled like silk around her feet.

He snorted.

She frowned. The black gown that resembled a flimsy scarf more than sleeping wear adorned her body. The front neckline jutted down to expose an ample amount of cleavage. Was he supposed to be moved?

The dark-haired male closed his eyes."I'll say it one more time…get out." His eyes snapped open when he felt a pressure on his lap.

"Don't be so crude darling. I can make this the best night you've ever experienced." She licked her full lips appreciatively before pinning her legs on either side of him. "And the next night, and the next night, and the _next_." She ground her body into his, moaning all the while.

"Get the fuck off." He grabbed the arm that was steadily inching lower, tightly in his grasp. He jerked it violently until she lay sprawled on the floor.

Her carroty eyes sparked playfully up at him. "Hm…rough?"

He had her out on the doorstep before she could even make her next move. Like a new shiny toy she latched onto him. He growled. "I'll personally have a complaint on the Hokage's desk in the morning. Consider yourself jobless."

For a second her eyes sparked angrily. "Stop playing so dumb, Sasuke-kun. I know you want _me_. So you can stop kidding yourself and let go of that stupid bitch, Sakura. Honestly I don't know what men see in her-"

"Finish that sentence and I really will hit you." His black eyes narrowed into slits.

"You're sexy when you're flustered. C'mon darling," A manicured finger trailed down his chest. "I don't mind a little force."

He was going to really throw her over the gates when his eyes caught a shimmer of pink.

_No_.

There she was - breathless, red cheeked and beautiful. Her eyes trailed disbelievingly from him to the woman attached to his neck. And he knew what it must look like. What he must look like.

"Sasuke-kun?" Raku purred in his ear.

He looked down at her suddenly, antagonism coursing through his body. When he heard the sound of the gates closing softly, he knew what had happened. She would not be returning. Ever.

"Go." His eyes blurred until the familiar pin wheels began their furious cycle.

Raku tugged at his shirt. "But I don't understand-"

Completely and utterly serious, he fixed her with one gaze. _"I said leave. Now."_

Terrified, humiliated and maybe even a little pissed, she snatched up her coat which he had thrown at her. Her cat-like eyes ignited into ginger flames. "It's fine." She stared him straight in the face. "I don't really like damaged goods anyways." With a few angry strides, she disappeared behind the iron gates.

Sakura.

If he were a better man he'd follow after her.

But like he'd tried to tell her before – he wasn't.

* * *

Ino tried once again to shove something to eat towards her best friend.

"Damn it, Ino. I am not hungry."Sakura growled. She continued to pick at the peachy nail polish on her fingers.

Ino sighed. "Okay first of all – stop that. It's disgusting." She gestured towards the pile of chipped polish on the table. "And secondly, you have to eat. Just because," She brought her voice down to a whisper. "that bastard was screwing that whore Raku, doesn't mean it's the end of the world. Just the end of Sasuke and Sakura. Or whatever weird relationship you had."

"Yeah? Well it's not like I was expecting him to like me anyways. I was the stupid one… I mean how could I have fallen for him again? So stupid!" The pink haired girl grumbled. She deliberately picked up the sandwich and took a bite.

"Happy?"

"Very."

Deciding that she had been cooped up in the house long enough, Ino had dragged her out to one of the many cafes, in an attempt to get her to socialize.

Ino looked around suddenly. "Hey, where's your sexy nanny? Now that's what you should be worried about."

Sakura snorted. The mind specialist never gave up. "Who Neji? At the table in the back trying to give us some space." Ino sighed dreamily. "Now that's sweet."

She locked eyes with the Hyuuga. The corners of his mouth tugged up in a half smile. "Yeah I suppose he is."

The bell overhead chimed, signifying the opening of the door.

"Oh hell." Ino's filmy cerulean eyes narrowed. "Whore incoming."

Sakura released the sides of the table which had started to splinter beneath her grasp. Sure enough, Raku was sauntering their way.

The brunette woman stopped just in front of them, an icy smile plastered straight on her face. She looked at Ino disdainfully, who smirked, before turning to face the pink-haired woman.

"Hello Haruno-san. I couldn't help but notice you guys heading this way. An outing with friends perhaps?" Without asking, she seated herself in one of the open chairs.

Sakura, suspicious, narrowed her eyes. She knew Murosan Raku and what she was capable of. As beautiful and devious as they came with the temper of a lion to match her face. It was common knowledge that she used her womanly wiles to get what she wanted instead of her kunoichi abilities. As much as she hated to remember it, she had been forced to serve on a squad with the woman awhile back.

When neither females said anything, she forced her smile wider. "I was wondering if you could drop this paper off with the Godaime for me? It's really important."

Ino snickered. "Here's an idea: Do it yourself."

Raku turned in her seat ever so slightly to face the blond. It looked like she was trying her best not to roll her eyes heavenward. "Yamanaka-san I almost forgot you were here." She smirked. "How's Shikamaru these days? I haven't seen him in awhile, you know. Last time we talked he needed help with a certain something."

Ino froze.

"You Bitch!"

Raku laughed. "So I've been told. So how about it Haruno-san, could you help a girl out?"

Sakura counted in her head. "I think it's best if you leave. Now."

"That's fine by me. I'll just do it myself and I think if my memory serves," Her eyes glinted wickedly. "Sasuke-kun –_your fiancé_- said the same thing last night after he," She giggled. "Well you know… but he must have come to his senses. For shame, I think."

Ino growled. The plate in Sakura's hand split down the middle.

"Leave Raku."

"With pleasure." She sneered at both of them, her eyes settling on Neji. "See you Hyuuga-san."

She must have saw something in his silvery gaze that made her nervous. "Tell Shika-kun and Sasuke-kun I said hello." She stalked out of the café with her paper in hand.

Ino jumped up, prepared to follow after her, but Sakura yanked her down.

"Don't worry Ino, she's just threatened by your beauty." Yet internally her own blood was boiling. If she didn't have an example to set as the apprentice of the Hokage, she would have thrown the slut into the next village.

"Hmph." She took a long swig of her drink. "I'm still going to kill the bitch."

* * *

Rain pitter pattered lazily against the pane of her office window. A glance at the clock on the wall told her she had exactly fifteen minutes before her shift ended and Neji would arrive to take her home. It was then that she remembered the report that was due the next day.

Growling furiously, Sakura penned another paragraph down in her personal records. It wouldn't be nice of her to start slacking now. Even if her life was falling apart at the seams.

Truthfully, she was tired as hell and completely ready for the day to be over. Now that she had another reason to stay out of the public eye, she found it much easier to stay in the confinement of her house. Her usual routine consisted of going to work and back home. Ino, bless her, took the liberty of grocery shopping for her. Staying focused helped her mind not to wander. And when it did….

She couldn't help but see the same image every time she closed her eyes.

_Her_ arms around him.

Frustrated and angry with herself – she slammed the pen down onto the desk and slumped against her seat. What the hell was wrong with her? As far as she knew, Raku was probably one of the many women he kept coming every night. It wasn't like he was obligated to her, despite what most people thought.

A firm rapt at her door jolted her to attention.

_Damn it all to hell._

"Just one moment please!" She called towards the door as she wiped at her face. With another quick fix of her shirt, she pulled open the door. "Can I help you…"

She slammed it back in place.

The medic couldn't help the red dots that started to line her vision. Nor did she care. Grasping one hand on the door way, she forced her heart to quiet. The entry opened again without warning and she turned to glower at the cause.

She swore. The door closed. The click of the lock seemed to reverberate again and again in her ears.

Click. Click. Click.

Sasuke leaned against the doorframe. He had the oddest expression on his face that she could have laughed – if she didn't want to rip his head off at the moment. Sakura closed her eyes while silently willing it all to be just another awful dream.

"Look at me." He deliberated for a moment. "…..Please."

Even as angry as she was, the familiarity of his voice pooled something deep in the pit of her stomach. She hadn't realized how much she had missed the sound. She let her eyes wonder to his face for the briefest of moments only to have them glued there.

He still wore that same odd expression, his arms limp at his sides.

"Shouldn't you be at home doing something," Her fists clenched at her sides. "Or someone right now?"

She enjoyed how his strange expression tightened at her last words. "Feeling lost? Your house is the other way."

There seemed to be something off about him. A certain kind of vulnerability. And that only served to feed her fiery temper. "Just go. Whatever you have to say, I don't want to hear it."

He leaned up from the small door frame with a graceful push. "Sakura, you can stop now." He towered just above her head, his expression unreadable.

She made a disgusted sound. "Stop what? I haven't done a thing."

He simply stared. "Just…stop." He ran a hand haphazardly through his hair. "Whatever you think you saw – it didn't happen. Why would I even touch _her_?"

She scoffed. "I don't care what you do! It's not like I play any part in your love life besides the posing fiancé, remember?" She crossed her arms heatedly. "It's just.. well…you might have called when you returned. I had to learn from some gossipy old women that you had been home for a week. I was worried." She admitted begrudgingly.

The Uchiha sighed.

He was sure he would pay for this in the morning.

"This whole time…I was assigned to watch you. To guard you. Remember all those times you thought you had seen me by chance on the street?" His eyes seemed to reach back into an earlier time. "That was planned. When you wanted nothing to do with me before, I was glad. Happy even. But I came to realize how sheltered I was. When you failed that mission in Kusa, well it made my job much easier. With you being assigned to me, it was less difficult to watch you."

He paused to let her take it in.

All this time. She had thought she had been avoiding him when she vowed never to be in his presence. She had spent the better half of a year making sure she didn't run into him. And now he was telling her that he had been with her all along. Peachy.

"After I found Tsunade and Jiraiya's contacts, I came straight home. As irritating as it is to admit," He smirked. "I was… worried. But I came to realize that you didn't need me. So I stayed in. The _Hokage_ seems to think that I've reverted back into my old ways, so she reinstated the ANBU guard to survey me. That…woman, was my supervisor a year ago. She's foolish, dillusional, annoying." He breathed.

"And nothing like you." He finished.

Her cheeks heated.

The clock on the wall chimed, making her jump.

Remembrance seemed to hail from the sky and strike her in the head. "I have to go….Neji's..waiting for me." Sakura made to leave, grabbing her purse and jacket on the way. So it did surprise her when she was yanked back.

"What-"

"Don't," His dark eyes shot into hers. "..leave with him."

Tired, irate, and aggravated, she shook her head. "Tell me why I shouldn't. Why I shouldn't just leave now and never talk to you again. _Tell me now_."

"You can't."

She shook her head again. "Not good enough."

His face seemed to contort into one of pain. "_I_ don't want you to."

"No."

His eyes blazed angrily. "I can't."

She returned the look tenfold. "Yes, you _CAN!" _She tried. Really she did. But the tears started to push and soon they slipped. Traitorous emotions. "Just tell me….and I'll never have to hear it again…"

"I-I…." He stopped short. The sentence he could not finish stung more than any slap in the face. More than any kunai wound. More than seeing another woman's arms around his neck.

Sakura jerked her wrist from his grasp. "I thought so." Her whisper carried even as she slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Tsunade gave her two days off.

No missions. No hospital duties. And no babysitters.

She'd told her the last part with a smirk. Apparently she was positively sure that she wasn't in any immediate danger by living by herself. Sakura nearly jumped as high as the ceiling with sheer joy. Her privacy was back! But that most certainly didn't deter Ino from stopping by to ruin the moment.

"Hey!" She pounded on the door. "I've got something for you!" And when there was no answer she added, "And breakfast….."

"What do you want at," The pink haired girl glanced at her watch. "At six in the morning?" The blond rolled her eyes. "Always so technical. I got your mail, which is partly why I'm here."

Sakura stamped her foot. "You got my mail?"

"Yeah, so what?" Ino seated herself on one of the loveseats. "It's not like it's a crime, Sakura."

Sakura snatched up the muffins her best friend dangled in front of her face along with a styrofoam cup of coffee and a fancy looking envelope. "Actually it is."

She gulped down her food in two bites and then chugged the hot liquid in a few mouthfuls.

Ino's glossy lips made an 'o' shape. "You animal…albeit a pretty one. But that was so disgusting. Don't ever do that in front of the male population. Except maybe Naruto. He's an idiot."

Sakura wiped at her mouth. "What? I was starving over here." Ino snickered. "Yeah I could see that." And then she suddenly smiled. "Did you read the envelope yet?"

"No…"

"Well get to it."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Fine…yeesh." She broke the seal with ease and took out a short piece of parchment. Her eyes roved over it in ease – rolling when they read the last part.

"A ball…tonight?"

Ino did a twirl in the air. "Not just any…it's in celebration of Valentine's day of course." When Sakura's expression did not change in the slightest, Ino frowned.

"It's going to be fun. I promise you. And you know what? I heard Neji's supposed to be there." She made a rather inappropriate gesture. Sakura threw the nearest pillow at her. "Ino!"

"Just sayin'."

Her expression grew serious. "I already reserved our spots. So you _have_ to go. And I, being the most smartest and loveliest, best friend of all time – I took the liberty of buying our dresses. Shoes. And basically everything else. Since you have this new aversion to shopping all of a sudden."

Sakura looked at her, amazed. "Where'd you find the time to do it all?"

Ino held up her shopping bags. "You make time."

It was just after dinnertime when Ino was finished, with the both of them. She pushed another pin into place in Sakura's head and then spun her around to face her large bathroom mirror.

"Oh! Ino…..wow."

"Your welcome." She smiled and then went to fix her own hair.

The woman in the mirror was just not her_. Too pleasing. Too pretty._

Her body was nothing but shiny silk in a crème colored, thin strapped, gown. It gathered at the waist where tiny topaz like stones encircled it. Her hair was piled on top of her head in a halo of curls with a few yellow stones sprinkled in to match the waist of her gown.

Ino had bought her flats – thankfully- that matched her dress perfectly. They laced prettily at the ankle. Her face….was different. Ino had gone with all neutrals and it had worked. She had to admit, the gold eye shadow was dazzling.

"Ahem."

Sakura threw her arms around the blond. "Beautiful." She breathed.

Ino cackled. "I know."

Sakura giggled lightly. "I meant my dress was." Ino jabbed her in the ribs. "Whatever."

Ino, of course, would outshine any other woman there. Her long pale hair was pulled over in a curly side pontail and her red lips actually blinded her for a second. Her dress was just as flowing as Sakura's – yet somehow more classical. The color suited her very well, Sakura supposed.

"Cherry red. I like it." The pink haired girl winked.

Ino gave a tinkling laugh. "Of course you do."

* * *

Sighing, Sakura downed another glass of champagne from an expensive looking bottle. Somewhere on the floor, Ino laughed as she twirled and whirled with Shikamaru.

She'd danced for what seemed like forever. Everytime she'd try to sneak off, she'd get handed to her next partner. Good thing she hadn't worn any heels. Tsunade glided by with a laughing Jiraiya, the former probably drunk.

Shizune followed after with a grim expression. Yes that confirmed it, Tsunade was wasted. Sakura giggled lightly and then set her empty glass on the next passing tray.

Maybe it was time for her to go home. Ino was having too much of a good time to notice her absence. Grabbing her purse, she glanced around her to make sure it was safe to escape. She'd made it as far as the end of the dance floor when a tap on her shoulder stopped her.

Looking up, she met a recognizable milky gaze. As handsome as ever. Neji extended his hand towards hers.

"Dance with me."

Maybe one more wouldn't kill her.

* * *

It was still dark outside when she bolted up. Gasping. Shuddering.

Just Rain.

It fell heavily against the roofing of her house, each drop like a crash to her defined ears. Lightening streaked across the curtains, a roll of thunder following.

A quick glimpse at the blaring red numbers of her alarm clock told her it was just past two in the morning. Taking another deep – _shaky- _breath, Sakura wiped a hand across her face in an attempt to cool it.

It is then that she realized the reason her head is pounding. After yanking out all of the intricately placed pins, frizzy, matted curls fall. She sighed. The pounding in her head receded back into nothingness. She spotted her dress lying neatly on the chair beside her bed with relieved eyes. And then she realized she was wearing nothing but her under wear.

Which was nice considering how hot she was all of a sudden. A few memories came back to her and she remembered how she ended up home. Naruto. He had whisked her away after she had danced with a very handsome Neji, only to end up taking her home. He'd said something about old horny men.

That thought made her giggle aloud.

He left after helping her out of her dress, not once making her feel uncomfortable. She didn't deserve a friend like him. Not in this lifetime, at least.

Another flash of lightening streaked across her room.

She froze.

Sasuke sat, on the edge of her bed, dripping wet. His expression was so hard to read in the darkness that, she thought he might be scowling at her but he wasn't. His face was burning. And determined.

"Because I love you."

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: For some reason….it seems like I cannot just help ending every chapter with a cliffhanger. Geez. Surprise! I update in what? One day and a couple of hours. Hells yeah. And its long. Hopefully I cleared up a bunch of questions, but if I didn't, feel free to ask. I'd be happy to help resolve them. I freakin' love Ino, she's hilarious to me. I have to say so far, that she's my favorite in this story. Next chapter should be out veeeery shortly. I liked stepping into Sasuke's mindset at the beginning. Also Raku is a girl's name in japanese that can mean "pleasure". Go figure.

Surmise


	9. Experiences With You

A/N: Lemony...but not quite. 'Nuff said.

* * *

Chapter Nine

Experiences With You

* * *

Another flash of pale light extended outward from the fabric of her curtains, painting his face with fire.

And his expression was _fire_.

The permanent iciness of it was gone, completely erased from his features. His eyes were focused dead on hers with an intensity that made her want to make a run for it. The thought crossed her mind but left as quickly as it was conjured. He looked so positively resolute that she was sure –without a doubt – that she wouldn't make it two steps from the bed.

Tiny droplets of water fell from his hair and slid slowly, too slowly to be natural, down his face. She was surprised they didn't just sizzle into vapor right then and there from the force of his expression.

"_Because I love you."_

The words were still in the air, she was sure, because if they weren't – why could she still hear them? The shock faded ever so gradually into something else. Something warm and foreign. And suddenly it was too good to be true. Because she knew these things just didn't happen to her.

The silence was broken by her whisper. "How?" Her question was hoarse and dry, her throat aching.

His hand moved to rest on a patch of cloth from her bedspread and she swore a match must have been dropped on it. The heat seemed to travel towards her, engrossing her body with flames. His face didn't change at her question like she thought it would. If anything it grew stronger.

His eyes were so much more than darkness. Smoldering. "How can I not?"

Sakura closed her eyes with a painful gulp of her throat. The pounding from before started to beat at her mind like a steel crowbar - caused by the astonishment of it all. Was this some sick joke?

Tiredly, she opened her eyes to look at him. It took her brain longer than her body to register the fact that he was directly in front of her, his arms resting on the headboard- on both sides of her face.

"How can I not love you?" He asked again. "When it fills me with jealousy when Hyuuga looks at you. Or when the dobe gets just a little too friendly. When you look at me…..and don't see the monster that I am?"

Too fast.

Her heart thumped wildly against her chest. Hammering, until it was almost painful. Another droplet of water fell from his wet hair and onto her face. It rolled, like a tear, down her cheek.

His hand was there, so fast, that she almost didn't feel it. But she did.

It wasn't fire anymore. Not the scorching flames that had just roared between them. It was so strong, so vivid, that he must have electrocuted her. It shocked her into trembling.

The thumb that wiped, ever so softly, the speck of water from her cheek, brushed down her face. The motion was so faint yet so scarily powerful that she couldn't stop herself from gasping.

It was like someone had turned the voltage into overdrive.

It traced down the side of her face again before gracing her bottom lip ever so slightly. Her eyes strayed from the pale skin of his hand towards his face. The object beating uncontrollably in her chest – whatever it was –must have burst free by then. It _must_ have.

For his face was so beautiful….so fierce, that she threw herself back into the headboard. Anything to distance herself from the terrifyingly stunning creature.

His eyes, trained on hers, smoldered. "I," The hand still tracing patterns on her lip, cupped her cheek. "…won't hurt you."

As if to reassure himself, he added. "Not ever."

Blindingly fast, his face lingered inches from her own. Did he feel the energy coursing through her? How could he not feel the static that blazed its way up her skin – almost painfully? Didn't he see how her eyes could do nothing but dart between the perfect lips of his face and back towards the center darkness of his irises?

If possible, his body hovered even closer. Not touching – just grazing. Too fast for her to see, his lips were next to her ears.

"Listen." The sensuality of his voice almost made her lose consciousness. Slowly, he cradled her head until it was pressed flat just above his heart.

It beat just as wildly as her own.

And then she was straightened upwards, facing him again. He grabbed her hand gently, achingly, and pressed it to his heart. It reverberated against her palm, the sensation oddly calming. Sakura watched as he closed his eyes, reveling in the feel of her touch. He opened them again to watch her. "Sasuke…"

The sheer vigor in his eyes silenced her. "You see? We are the same."

And she could not dispute him. Because in that moment –if never again in life – she was his equal.

His face was so close that she felt his wintry breath blow, cooling off her heated skin. They hovered together, she unsure, and he determined. Unable to stand it any longer, she pressed herself closer.

Their noses bumped, foreheads pressed together, and breathed.

The tension rolled in waves leaving nothing but hesitation in its wake.

So close.

He pressed his hand tighter to her cheek and stared. Something in her eyes must have reassured him for his lips brushed hers. Just barely.

Eyes locked, he pressed his mouth to hers. All the training and self discipline in the world could not have prepared her for _that_. Maybe it was just all of the emotional history between them. Or all of the pent up feelings that were never acted upon. Or maybe…the tension that had built so furiously between them during months of living together in such close quarters.

Whatever it was – it was gone. Poof.

A single kiss had nullified it all. A kiss so scary that she found herself resisting. Nothing good or right should ever feel so physically powerful. So powerful that she wasn't in control of herself.

Too far gone himself, Sasuke pulled her up into a kneeling position, his lips never leaving hers. Both of his hands pushed- _gripped_ – her face to his. Cautiously, he pulled himself back.

His voice was rough and uncertain at the same time. "Do you trust me?"

Breathless and frightened, Sakura pressed her palm to his rain soaked face. "With all of me."

His eyes burned. "Why?"

"_Because I love you_." She echoed him.

Did she imagine the ghost of a smile on his lips?

The hand that cupped his face was now covered with his own. Slowly, his lips traced their way across the front and back of her palm. Eyes locked with hers, he kissed the finger that shown white-pink in a flash of lightening.

Realizing for the first time that she was in fact just dressed in her underwear- crème and laces – the apples of her cheeks colored. Releasing her hand, Sasuke stared at her. "Don't be embarrassed."Another kiss. "You're lovely."

Even more embarrassed at his words, Sakura watched, as the shirt that clung wet to his defined chest, was lifted. Gratified that the blackness of the room hid her blush, Sakura stared at the skin before her.

A product of hard-living and training, his chest rippled beneath her fingers. "I-"

"No words…" He breathed as his hands removed the clasp of his pants. "No justifications.." The rest of his clothing slid out of view. "Just us." He was breathtaking.

With a feather light touch that she barely felt, her back was lowered soundly to the mattress beneath her. Kisses littered her throat as a graceful hand held the clasp of her bra. It was thrown somewhere over his muscled shoulder.

Feeling like a piece of jewelry in a showcase, Sakura fought the nervousness in her belly. A finger hooked itself around the material covering her bottom and it too was tossed aside.

All humiliation vanished when the look on his face caught her gaze. Adoring.

Hooking the back of his hands around her thighs, he slid her forward. She colored again at the feel of him pressed so solidly against her. "You're trembling…." He murmured. The kiss he planted at her temple lingered. "After this," He whispered. "…I'll never hurt you again."

And hurt it did.

So utterly and overwhelmingly close – no more room left – was he. It bewildered her. It was unlike any wound or cut that she had received in battle. There was something uniquely intimate about it that left her breathless.

His eyes closed as he groaned. There seemed to be no restraint left in him – yet he didn't move an inch. Had she imagined the glint of red in his eyes? It wouldn't have surprised her. It seemed bloodlines activated themselves under extreme emotional duress, as she had seen it herself several times.

Pressing a palm to the slickness of his neck, she whispered, "It's okay. I'm okay."

The hands on her thighs pulled once again, pushing her closer.

At some point – she registered two things. Sasuke was utterly beautiful with his hair slick from perspiration. And it started to feel _good_.

He seemed to realize her sudden change in expression. With another push, the hands gripping her thighs start to pull relentlessly. Back and forth. Sakura didn't know how long she floated, squirmed, bit, or pushed herself, but it was quickly building past a point she didn't recognize.

The moan that slipped its way out of the Uchiha's throat made her gasp. Pulling – with a little too much force – she choked for breath. He seemed to go perfectly still for a moment, his eyes closed, as perfect and as glistening as a statue.

And then he was himself again, gazing at her with black eyes. With only the kind of grace that he could achieve, he rolled himself over.

"We….that was…unexpected."

She couldn't find the words to speak.

"Though it's too late for you." He smirked. "You're mine now."

"Am I?" Teasing.

That didn't seem to register with him. "_Yes._ So if I ever see another man's hands going so much as lower than the middle of your back- I _will_ snap them off." And then he added. "And I don't care if you're dancing."

Sakura sputtered. "No! You didn't!" Disbelief colored her cry of outrage.

He did not watch her dancing with Neji. He was not there. Because if he had been, she would have been the first to know. Her first priority upon arriving at that stupid dance had been to make sure no Uchihas were present. She would have realized. Hopefully.

Besides she didn't remember Neji's hands going any lower than required. He was such a gentlemen….

"I stopped by. Not exactly my cup of tea but the idiot kept pestering me. Of course….then there was _you_. I wanted to just grab you and go. But you would have made a scene." He smirked. "Of course that would have just been you being you." She kicked his leg under the sheet.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that." He backtracked. "You're perfect."

"Says the guy that threw a hissy fit when we were first assigned a mission together."

He scoffed. "All part of the plan. Not that I was exactly thrilled at the time."

Sakura frowned.

"At the time." He assured her. "It's different now. A hell of a lot different. And I'd prefer it now if you and I just go. Alone."

Sakura laughed into his shoulder. "Why? For your own sadistic purposes?"

He gave her a look. "Not exactly. It's just that I don't feel comfortable leaving you here. If you come with me at least I'd know you would be safe. Konoha isn't exactly paradise anymore."

Sakura looked at him. "What do you mean? It's practically the safest village of them all." Something strange was starting to pool in her stomach. Dread, maybe?

His face changed into one of exasperation. "I mean that the Akatsuki will not stop. If I didn't think this place was safe enough, I'd have taken you away by now." At her horrified expression, he smirked.

" They'd have given me permission. And if they didn't….well don't think that I'm not selfish enough that I wouldn't whisk you away." Suddenly very serious, he gazed down at her meaningfully. "You are the most important goal in my life. I won't let _anyone_ change that."

Touched, Sakura curled up beside him. When she felt one of his sculpted arms surround her, she yawned.

"Go to sleep." He muttered. "You'll have all of tomorrow to blab your mouth at me."

* * *

It was still raining when she awoke. Alone.

Yawning tiredly, the medic stretched her body outwards. Funny. She was strangely stiff. Glancing out towards her window, she noticed that the sun was nowhere in sight. Probably due to the unrelenting rain. Another look at her alarm clock told her it was just past eight.

Try as she might- she couldn't help the disappointment that crept up. He probably had more important things to do besides stick around and watch her sleep. From her position on the mattress, it was easy to see the headboard.

A very expensive headboard that was now cracked.

Furious, she shot up to inspect the damage.

"Lay back down."

Surprised, Sakura glanced at a fully dressed Sasuke who sat reading a thick book on the edge of the bed. And then the rage settled in. "Look! I just bought that stupid headboard! What, did you break the bed frame too?!"

The dark-haired male closed the book with a soft thud. "Before you start getting all angry, I'd like to point out two things. It was _you_ who wanted to go at it again hours later which resulted in you cracking the damn thing. And you won't be needing it anyways." He smirked.

"Okay the first part….well that wasn't my fault." She blushed angrily. "And why the hell not?" Her green eyes sparked at the smirk that widened.

He walked calmly towards her. "Because you're moving in with me." His hands mused up her hair. "If you want to keep the place for sentimental value then that's fine. I'll cover it. But you're living with me."

Sakura, a tinsy bit pleased, objected. "Why can't we live here?"

"Because I don't want people waltzing right in the door. And they seem to do that a lot here. If you don't like my house then I can always just get an apartment." He shrugged. "Besides, it's not big enough."

"For what?"

"Things." He cracked open his book again. If she didn't know any better that was_ almost _a suggestive comment.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura walked to the bathroom. Her back heated as a pair of eyes followed her. Turning the shower on to warm it up, she poked her head out into the room. "Stop staring and take a shower with me."

He looked at her, annoyed. "Look, I love you and your sudden craving for sex but can I finish this?" His eyes darted back to the book in his hands.

Stung, she slammed the door. "Suit yourself." Irritated at his words she added, "And I never said have sex. I said take a shower with me. And they call you a _genius_."

From outside the shower, she heard his sarcastic response.

"And we both know it wouldn't lead up to that. Because you have such fine control. By the way, you did a nice job displaying it on the headboard last night."

She squeaked.

"Ugh! I don't remember you finding this all so humorous last night!"

She heard his dark laugh.

"Calm down already. I just need to finish looking at this, it was something one of the contacts gave to me. After that we're not leaving this house until much later."

* * *

"I'll be back."

He pulled on his fallen shirt as he passed a sleeping Sakura. She didn't appear to have heard him, which suited him just as much. It would be easier that way.

The living from was completely dark when he reached it – having not really used it the whole day. Sighing, he opened the front door, knowing full well who would be on the other side.

Tsunade stared at him. "We need to talk."

* * *

She didn't know what was wrong. One day he was completely romantic. And then the next moment he was….well….Sasuke. Chewing nervously on her nails for the umpteenth time, Sakura watched for some kind of reaction. Nothing.

He stared outward into the mid February breeze. It rustled his black hair as his gaze never shifted. She couldn't stand it any longer. Why couldn't he look at her?

"Did I do something?"

He glanced at her for a moment and then, as if just realizing her words, narrowed his eyes. "No."

Her eyes watered. "Then why won't you look at me? Why won't you just….talk to me?"

He seemed to consider her for a moment before turning to look her in the eye. "I have been talking to you." His expression tightened. "So stop worrying."

"You haven't said more than a sentence to me all week." She fisted her hands together angrily. "And you call that talking? What happened to you?"

"Nothing." He glanced away angrily.

So quietly, that she almost didn't hear it herself, he moved to get up.

"You haven't touched me….since then." Why did she have to sound so pathetic? So childlike?

He immediately halted in his footsteps at her words. As if to prove her wrong, he pressed a kiss to her temple, and then to her cheek. Another moment passed before he pressed his lips to hers. It was so achingly sweet and slow that she found herself responding with greedy hands. But she knew better.

Only goodbyes could taste so sweet.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: So I did it. At first I was going to scrap the whole love scene for time's sake but I went ahead and added it anyways. I'm trying to post and write as often as I can so I can wrap this story up. It kind of saddens me though…to think I'll be done with it shortly. Anyways, I might split this story in half to include a sequel. Maybe…..oh and I adore all of you guys. I would have responded to all of the lovely reviews but I was busy ahem…updating. I will next time.

Surmise


	10. Beginning the End With You

Chapter Ten

Beginning the End With You

* * *

"What exactly are you _doing_?" More than a little fed up, Sakura rubbed sorely at her temple.

They were at his house; he had practically dragged her there, after the sudden kiss on her front doorstep.

His back stiffened at her tone – it had been rather cold – before resuming his collection of various items. From what Sakura saw, it seemed as if he were trying to look for something. Sasuke came to a sudden stop, the shirt in his hand slipping onto the bed. "You trust me, don't you?"

Surprised, Sakura tried to grasp the meaning in his words. "You should know that. C'mon after everything we've been through…."

What was going on?

He grabbed her face with both of his hands. "Wha-"

"Tell me the truth and nothing less." His black eyes flashed. "Do you trust me?"

Sakura couldn't help the shiver of panic that seemed to hum through her body like a livewire. It seemed to awaken all of the alarms that had been previously sedated. _Too dangerous_, it seemed to scream. Because she had never seen his face so serious – _never_. She gulped.

"Yes…yes I do." It came out as a barely audible whisper. But she knew he had heard her.

The Uchiha's face melted into one of fierce adoration. "I'm sorry." His arms held her to him in a comforting manner. " I never meant to make you so jumpy…it's just." His eyes blazed into her own.

"It's just?"

He considered her question before narrowing his eyes. "I won't lose you." The hand that was secured at her waist, lifted to stroke her hair. "I won't make the same mistake twice."

"I don't understand…" And when he remained silent…..her earlier suspicions were confirmed.

"You're leaving….." She had meant for it to sound completely monotone. He did not need to know how much it would kill her – rip and tear – her heart into a billion pieces when he left. But it was so full of barely contained grief that the water in her eyes threatened to spill over.

His black eyebrows drew together in confusion. And then, as if he had just heard the answer shouted at him, a knowing look came into his eyes. His lips were moist velvet against her forehead. "Not without you, Sakura. We're- as in the two of us – leaving. That's why I need you to trust me. Just trust me enough that you will leave with me tonight."

She took a step back. "What are you talking about?"

Why was he asking her to abandon her home –_their home_- so calmly?

He sighed. Signs of weariness that she had not seen before etched and riddled themselves on his handsome face. The hand that stroked her hair came to rest on her cheek.

"I need you to leave with me and we'll return as soon as it's safe." The unmistakable warmness of his eyes almost swayed her to agree.

"And you would have me leave my friends in danger?" Her lower lip trembled. "My family?" She whispered.

"Yes. I'll leave you somewhere safe, somewhere far away. Maybe Suna? You've been there before and you liked it right? I'll return here to defend the village as long as I know you're out of the way."

She shoved herself out of his grip. "I can defend myself!"

"I know that."

"Do you?" She accused heatedly.

"I AM SELFISH." He screamed at her. "Don't you get it already? I'd rather a million people died if it meant you lived. I'd give my body up in a heartbeat if it meant you got to keep yours!"

Sakura recoiled slightly.

"We'd become traitors….."

He smiled ruefully. "You wouldn't. I'd tell them I abducted you for my own self-centered reasons. The fault would be on me, Sakura."

"I won't ask you to do that."

He gripped her shoulders. "I can't let them hurt you." Quite frankly, the sheer desperation of his voice….scared her.

"I'd die without you."

Her green eyes softened. "Alright…."

Because she knew she'd die without him too.

* * *

"Take my hand." She did as she was instructed without thinking. "Now use your other to position the pack on your shoulders. There, that's it."

And then they were off. Cool air whipped them both in the face as they were nothing but shadows on the rooftops. Sasuke had said something about going through another exit in the village. The east wing was normally a less populated side of the village which guaranteed them a safe trip.

He squeezed the hand that he held in between them again, trying to soothe her shaky heart. She needed it. Her legs felt like they were made of just jelly.

With another quick push of chakra they reached the ground in seconds, extremely quiet.

"Sakura, if we run into any trouble, do not think just run. Swear to me you'll do as I say." She squeezed his gloved hand. "I swear."

The dark-haired male's eyes shifted around once before he encouraged her to go. She was about to oblige when his hand that was placed on her shoulder tightened. She looked up to ask what was wrong.

"Nice night for leaving isn't it?" They both stiffened at the officious voice.

The Hokage had her hands crossed in her normal stance, her sides flanked by familiar faces. Naruto. Kakashi. . Tenten. Gai. Hinata. Kiba. Shino. Shikamaru. Chouji. A tearful Ino. Neji.

"Grab Uchiha." No sooner that the command had been issued, Sasuke was tore from her by Gai and Kakashi. They both wore masks of their own hurt and guilt. Naruto's head was bowed toward the pavement, his shoulders shaking.

Tsunade paced back and forth with her hands clasped behind her back. "I didn't know you had the guts to do such a thing, boy. I mean," Her red fingernails snapped Sasuke's chin up so that he would look at her. "With such a face, I can hardly blame Sakura for this. Right?"

His eyes were nothing but slits. "Right."

"Shishou…"

The beautiful woman threw her a sharp look. "Quiet Sakura."

Her ruby fingers moved his face to both sides. "You'd betray us again? Taking my apprentice with you this time? Tired of all those _lonely_ nights on the road?" He simply glared at her.

Tsunade made to say something but Sasuke was quicker. "GO!"

The pink haired medic hesitated, a moment too long, as strong arms secured her. "Neji! Help him! If you even care the slightest about me, you'll help him!" His white eyes were distant and unfeeling with protruding veins on either side as he locked her in his strong grip. She knew what he was about to do before it was done.

"_DON'T TOUCH HER_!" Sasuke's furious shout did nothing to stop the force of the blow she received.

She didn't have the sense to brace herself. The sharp pain of the Gentle Fist jerked her body in his arms several times before she went limp. How many times had he struck her? She couldn't feel the chakra that used to course so strongly within her. Her arms were on fire.

Her eyes burned with unspoken betrayal when he caught sight of her face. The Hyuuga glanced away from her in an effort to block the image. They both knew he could still see it. She slumped in his arms – chakraless.

Tsunade looked down at the man whose face she still held tightly in her grasp. "Is this what you wanted?" She demanded icily. The woman jerked his face towards Sakura. "Look what you've done. I've never wanted to do this Uchiha…..but you have left me little options this time. It was a good thing Raku came forth with the information she had overheard."

As if on cue the brunette woman stepped forth from behind Shino. Her normally pretty face was twisted into one of regret as she surveyed the limp Sakura and the bound Sasuke. "I-I…never meant for this…"

Tsunade scoffed. "And what did you think would happen, Murosan Raku? We'd let him off for good behavior?" The addressed woman flinched at the harshness of the words before shuffling back.

Sakura gave a cry of pain when she realized the implication of her mentor's statement. "Stop….please it was all me! _Shishou look at me_," Her green eyes appeared as wet silver in the wash of the moonlight. "I was the one who betrayed you. Not him. Hold me accountable for this act of treason. Let the judgment of the council be my fate and not his. I beg you Tsunade."

The air stilled suddenly with her words. Was she imagining the smell of smoke that seemed to waft up her nose? In front of her, Ino gave a heart wrenching sob.

Tsunade shook her head minutely as the Uchiha in her hands looked at her in disbelief. His expression was torn between one of anger and love.

"_No_…" Neji said the words with shock. Suddenly, as if he had lost his mind, he threw her in the opposite direction.

The medic crashed into the next building as yells from all over rang in the air. She was barely able to stop the spinning of colors that blocked her vision when she realized what was happening.

Overhead the clouds seemed to part as the last drops of twilight were diminished too fast to be natural. The sunlight on her face vanished, leaving it cold and throbbing. Black obscurity swallowed them as the sun became nothing but a black sphere in the sky surrounded by a halo of ashen light.

An eerie silence hung over them akin to a shroud of heavy mist.

There was a scream – of utter death – that came from the distance.

They were being invaded.

* * *

Soil and smoke blew into her eyes as another crash rang in the air. From behind her someone swore loudly. The dust filled air stung at her damp eyes.

Tsunade was shouting something too fast for her to hear.

A bead of sweat worked its way down her temple as she concentrated on using what was left of her chakra. She gasped sharply at the sweltering pain that swept over her arms in a blast of heat. Ignoring it as best as she could – she focused on the sliver of energy that was left in her lower half. She was able to conjure enough in her hand that would hopefully allow her to effectively defend herself.

Her side was aching from her collision with the now broken wall as she situated herself upwards in an arc position. "Sasuke!" Only the screams of the innocent answered her. The medic awkwardly got to her feet, careful not to lean so much on her bad side. It took mere seconds for her eyes to adjust to the sudden blackness.

The dust cleared as she limped through it, calling out for familiar faces. No one seemed to hear her or they were otherwise occupied. A clash of metal from the west told her most of the fighting was taking place in the dead center of the village.

It seemed as if a million bodies littered the ground as she passed through. Lifeless and covered in their own blood. She pushed down the contents of her last meal when she stepped on a mutilated kunoichi.

The face of the woman caught her off guard.

The once very pretty Murosan Raku was now wide eyed and gashed in various places.

The pink haired girl let out a noise of panic. She clasped her hands to her mouth to swallow down the following screams. She might as well have plastered a big bulls eye on her head and yelled_, "Hey !I'm right here, ready to be mangled just like the girl beneath me!"_

A quick check to the woman's chest and neck told her she was beyond saving. The reality of the situation caused an abrupt wave of fear to clog her throat. Her vision blurred with thick tears of dread as the gravel in her hand was ground to dust.

The crunching of shoes made her lift her hollow gaze towards the distinctive sound.

"_Well_," Silver hair. Glasses. "_Hello beautiful_."

* * *

There was a deafening crack when her body hit a patch of disjointed earth. Overhead, she heard his mocking laugh as he tutted down at her. Like a smooth whistle in the air, her breath was sucked in as the full impact of the blow knocked her senseless.

"My, aren't we all grown up, Sakura-san?" As if for show he spun around the kunai that he had used to slash her mid side.

Her olive eyes narrowed dangerously. "_Kabuto_." She hissed. He laughed politely down at her twisted form before driving his foot into her side with a graceful turn of his leg. She clenched her teeth together in a vain effort at covering the pain.

Slowly, the tall male tapped at his chin. "Do you like my artwork? I made it just for _you_ this time." He threw a thrilled look at the mangled kunoichi beside her. She froze when she realized that the woman was missing several important limbs.

He grazed the bloody kunai against his tongue thoughtfully. "So where's all that training with Tsunade gone? Hopefully," He said the word as if his hopes were really high. "You aren't holding out on me. You wouldn't do that to me, would you?"

His polite banter reminded her of everyday conversations between old friends. They were….in a very sick sort of sense. Her fist yanked him down to her face, his black eyes going wide with astonishment.

Sakura fisted her hand tighter against the pasty skin of his throat. "You talk too much." His eyes bulged slightly from continuous lack of oxygen. Her left hand flexed with a minimal amount of chakra. She'd have to be careful with how much force she exerted, or she'd end up with no energy at all. If she rationed out a little at a time….

He pried her fingers off with smooth hands. "Now, that stung I must admit." He commented as if he weren't just dying from a sudden attack at his throat. "Actually I'm amazed you can still move at this point – with your tenketsu being sealed and all. Not to mention my own additions." His eyes flashed again with excitement.

Her hand snapped when his sandal came down on her flattened palm. He used her sudden moment of pain to fist his gloved hands in her locks, lifting her into the air. "Hm, you look very much the same as before. Except," He drove his tongue across her bloody cheek. "more dangerous. I mean you were a feisty little thing back then but unable to land a single hit. Pathetic."

"Take your sick little comments and-"

He slammed his fist into her gut. "Why are you so rude, Sakura-san? I've only ever been polite to you, I mean I even saved your life once…."

Sakura kicked him in the ribcage before hitting the earth beneath her. "Why don't you quit kissing your precious _Orochimaru-sama's_ ass for once and do something original. Or don't you have any of your own thoughts these days? And I was the pathetic one." She challenged with a mocking hiss. She used the back of her heels to push herself forward but the rough hand on her ankle pulled her back. Her fingers left jagged trails in the earth.

He smiled excitedly before removing his glasses. He took a moment to wipe them absentmindedly against his violet smock before placing them in his back pocket. A thin finger rose to his eye with casual elegance.

She stopped breathing.

"See that's where you're wrong." The skin of his lower eye pulled back to reveal the sight of her nightmares. His right eye glowed a brilliant yellow as a beam of the eclipse glittered off the surface. "He and I are one now."

"And I've never felt so _alive_."

* * *

She tried to fight back towards the voice that called out to her. She couldn't remember what it was asking her, but she did know that it wanted her to open her eyes. To resurface again. She fought through the blackness but was greeted by only a dim memory.

"_Dance with me."_

_She stared at him while her jaw hung somewhere near her feet. But she somehow found enough strength to place her palm in his which he accepted gracefully. He led her onto the crowded dance floor with simple elegance that somehow only he could achieve. They whirled around the other flirting couples until there was nothing left but colors between them._

"_You look dashing." He was very handsome in his tailored suit of black and his normally bound hair of chocolate loose and flowing. The corners of his mouth upturned. _

"_Keep going and you are going to make me blush." She laughed out loud at the prospect. A blushing Neji? "I think my ego just took two steps down." She giggled again at his dry humor._

"_I didn't know you had a funny side Neji."_

"_I wasn't trying to be humorous…" He proceeded to twirl her around a laughing Ino. "By the way, you are breath taking." _

"_Okay, I see where this rendezvous is heading." Naruto brushed in their comfortable pose by taking a red cheeked Sakura's hand. " I told you about talking to old horny men, Sakura-chan!" He whispered furiously in her ear._

Oh, now it made sense. The agonized voice that called to her must belong to Naruto. She didn't get to ponder over that thought as another memory was thrust her way.

_The feather light touches that made complete circles on her back made her giggle aloud. The night before flashed in her head like a built in light bulb as all of the tender kisses and touches exploded in her mind. _

"_You can stop faking sleep now." Sasuke's dry voice echoed._

"_I was not!"_

"_Well now I know you're awake." She jabbed him in the ribs lightly. _

"_You play dirty Uchiha."_

_He snorted. She took that moment to peek an eye open. His grown out hair fell in casual disarray around his face like a dark pillow. "You do remember these last few hours , right? It's hardly fair of you to say that I play dirty."_

_She gasped in embarrassment. "Well you aren't fair either-"The clever retort that she had been about to throw at him was silenced by the feel of his lips on hers. "Never said I was."_

Her back arched before she jolted upwards with a shock of energy. The medic sputtered and choked as a huge wave of gratifying oxygen hit her lungs.

"Someone get me a damn medic!" A gruff voice shouted above her. There was another pause before the voice spoke again. "Maybe two...the kid doesn't look so well either!"

Her eyes rolled around wildly before focusing in on the face towering above her. Genma. "Hey honey." She choked again on another breath before he dropped his jacket over her tattered frame. The slim toothpick that was always seen resting between his side teeth was gone from its usual place of residence. A bloody line soaked the front of his shirt.

Beside him, Naruto was staring at her with empty eyes. "Naruto?" She croaked breathlessly. He jerked as if he had been electrocuted before grasping her frame to his. She could taste the tears spilling down his tan face.

"I-I…thought I had lost you…Sakura…" He cradled her head in his shoulders. "You were covered in blood….so broken…"

She remembered the haunting snake-like eyes and the blaring nightmares he had locked her in. The pain of the kunai as he dragged it along her body. Again and again.

She thrust her eyes closed. "Orochimaru…..Kabuto…" She gave a wrenching sound in his shoulder. " What happened….is he…still here?" Behind him, the dust swirled dangerously as bits of rubble tumbled down.

"You killed him."

"What? I don't remember…."

He pushed himself back so he could watch her face. "Tsunade healed most of your injuries by the time I arrived. Sasuke went…well…crazy. He threw him off of you and snapped him into two but he was already dying of heavy damage to his lungs and heart. You must have hit him with one hell of a punch Sakura.." He shuddered. "I would have done it myself but the granny told me to grab you and go because…."

"What Naruto?" For the first time, she noticed his eyes were red and not their natural azure color.

"The curse seal activated. It took the granny and Kakashi to calm him." He wiped away her sweaty hair. "With Orochimaru dead – Kabuto took control of what was left of sound. He allied with the Star Village sometime before they invaded here. That was how he was able to cause such a massive eclipse."

"The Akatsuki?" She asked.

"I don't know….maybe they never were the threat." He stopped short. He brought his hand to his face for a second with bewilderment. She screamed.

It was blanketed by a heavy coat of scarlet.

"Your hand….Naruto…you're bleeding…" She choked out.

"_No_," He said, glancing at the forming stain of red on the jacket covering her. "_You are_."

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N : So there's only one more chapter left guys! I'm kind of sad that it's over so soon….. but I kind of liked how this chapter turned out. It was more of a betrayal and physiological kind of thing. Since I had this chapter and the ending wrote before I started this story, I kind of changed some things. It's not the heavy battle that it once was which suits me just fine. I'm sure some of you guys would agree Raku met her sticky end most deservingly. All will be explained and concluded next chapter( Which is in the final stages of editing and should be up shortly). Love you guys.


	11. Finishing the End With You

Chapter Eleven

Finishing the End With You

* * *

Staggered, she could only look at her best friend with wide eyes. Naruto was not looking at her. The hand that he still had raised in the air – was his only optical focus. The deep liquid seeped down in thin streams across the bronzed skin of his arm and onto his orange jacket, leaving a sickening blotch of burgundy in its wake.

He exchanged a horrified glance with Genma before they jumpstarted into motion. They were shouting feverishly at one another – Sakura too frozen to comprehend.

She was knocked backwards onto the broken earth by both men. Naruto snatched the bloody jacket off with one hand, her shirt soon following. Genma pinned her legs down while pushing consecutively on the arms that wouldn't stay put. The focus in the medic's ears seemed to return as she heard a high keening sound reverberated. It sounded as if someone were screaming…..

With another horrified jerk of her body, she realized it was her.

"Medic!" Genma screamed. "For Kami's sake – we have a woman over here bleeding a fucking river!" He swore again loudly when no one answered.

"Hospital…" Naruto murmured. Genma pushed another leg down. "There is no time for that, kid. She'd die before we'd even reach the front- "

The brunet drew back, his noise spurting blood. "Don't say _that_!" Naruto growled. "She's Sakura so she is going to make it through this! She always does." He finished fiercely. Genma gave him a meaningful look before turning to the now bandaged Sakura who was in nothing but her underwear. No matter how much effort Naruto put into saving her, he knew the outcome. She had lost too much blood.

The blond male pressed his ear to her heart – to reassure himself that everything was fine.

It had stopped.

* * *

_The cool metal traced immaculate patterns across her skin before it dug deeper, inch by inch, until he moved on to the next spot. Her breath came out in heavy heaves as she kept the screams that were practically begging to come out, at bay. Besides, it couldn't last much longer anyways. She didn't think there wasn't a surface of her body that his handy little kunai had not claimed._

_Behind his shoulders the eerie sphere of black that was surrounded by a ring of grayish light – grew murkier. She couldn't tell if it was the eclipse or her consciousness that was steadily growing darker by the second. One minute the sickening face of Kabuto was leering over her and then he faded from view. This cycle repeated several times before he spoke._

"_Oh no you don't." He thrust the kunai in her right thigh and then twisted it as if he were cranking a machine. "Don't loose consciousness on me now, Sakura-san." _

_For the first time through the horrific experience, she smiled. In turn, his own faltered briefly at her sudden change in emotion. "I won't if you don't first."_

"_What?" He asked, the jubilance in his voice all but wiped clean._

_She smirked. "You just made the stupidest mistake by getting this close…if you hadn't realized that by now. I mean, medic nins are the most deadliest, right Orochimaru….or are you Kabuto?" She lifted her palm up, which he hadn't felt in the slightest, towards his face. It was surrounded by an aura of pale green luminosity. She knew she had hit an internal organ, it would collapse within minutes._

"_You-" _

_His infuriated voice was abruptly broken off. She felt the weight of his body leave her with a sudden surge of energy as she let her head loll to the side in relief. Her eyes drifted slightly – her body wanting nothing more than to find its final peace. _

_Through the slim cracks of her half opened eyes she glimpsed white static that was almost a pale blue – cackling beautifully – all around her. She didn't trust her sight though. For all she knew, she could be hallucinating from the trauma._

_There was a shriek of agony followed by a rough crunching sound. If she focused enough she could almost imagine the sound of…him. And small birds chirping softly. But there was a hiss followed by the arcane tone that she knew only too well._

"_I'll rip," There was another tearing sound. "….you into half. Or maybe piece by piece." That voice couldn't be who she thought it was. He had changed. There was no way he could be so deadly. So….wild._

_She found that her eyes were able to open wider, but not by much. The lids stung when she tested the width of her ability – so she lowered them by a centimeter. That face – whose lips had once formed the words I love you – was contorted past recognition. She remembered that look. In the forest, at the chuunin exams, he had been so furious. Not the man she had fallen in love with._

_She made to talk, but only a rapt sputtering would ensue. "Don't," She finally managed. "Sasuke…"_

_There was a brief pause – only seconds- before the ripping continued. _

"_I'm doing this for you!" She heard him say somewhere. "Obliteration…" _

_She snapped her eyes opened, ignoring the pain, and she wished suddenly that she had left them shut. He was covered in strange markings, like painted black fire. He must have increased his control over the seal for his hair was still the same length and the wings that resembled hands Naruto had once told her about were not in attendance. Though there was blood everywhere._

_On her. On the lifeless bodies. On him. On Kabuto…._

_The silver haired rogue shinobi screamed the loudest that she had ever heard before. The Uchiha bent his leg forward, as if he were helping the silver haired male to stand, and then suddenly snapped it back until it broke. She stared dumbfounded. Several minutes passed before she realized it was over._

_There was an outraged cry from above. A sudden whooshing of wind and leaves, the former rained more soot and dust into the air, as three figures moved in with rapid speed. She saw Tsunade slam her fist into Sasuke's chest and how the fierce look on his face did not crumble as his body did. He slunk to his knees as a spew of blood leaked from the corners of his mouth. The blonde woman hit him again with another thunderous strike – the strange marks finally receding. He slumped forward but Kakashi was fast enough to catch him. _

"_You almost killed him." She heard the copy nin whisper disbelievingly to the Godaime. But her gaze was nothing short of hard flint. Unsympathetic. Indifferent. "He," She wiped the blood from her fists. "Did not follow through with the plan."_

_It sounded like she meant to say more but the next thing the medic knew, her mentor was suddenly surrounding her with a warm feeling. There was a sharp intake of breath as Sakura finally let the weariness claim her. "Please…no…Kami..no.." She heard the blond woman whisper._

_She was tired of fighting. So very tired._

_She felt the hands press aching chakra into her body. It was futile anyways. He had cut her in so many places. Locked her in too many bad dreams. There was no way she could be healed. But there it was – the faint attachment of tissue sowing itself back together – making her whole again._

_Sakura knew that despite the injuries being erased, her memories would not. Bleakness threatened to take over her, her last vision was of Naruto's wet face and ruby eyes. She could still feel the raw energy of Tsunade as she poured her chakra into her._

_But she could not forget the way the Uchiha had torn her attacker apart. They way he took his limbs and heaved – careful to break the bones first. And then rip apart, slowly piece by piece…._

_

* * *

  
_

Lips moving methodically.

No sound.

Sakura was beyond hearing human speech. She just stared silently at the sallow ceiling of her hospital room as Tsunade recalled to her the facts of the invasion. She had explained the aftermath and how she had laid on life support for weeks – while the rest of the village recuperated. She'd told her that it nearly broke Naruto's heart when they had pronounced her dead twice. And then by some miracle her heart had started to beat again.

She told her more than she had wanted to hear – but had needed to hear all the same. At her mentor's last words, the young woman had clambered up, her body nothing but the unresponsive vessel it had once been weeks before.

She couldn't help the unrefined betrayal that seemed to spread through her system like an incurable disease. It must have become evident on her face judging by her mentor's repentant expression – who could do nothing but walk out of the room.

As soon as the door closed, Sakura slammed her good fist onto the vase of flowers on her bedside table. She enjoyed the sight of the expensive gift that had come from Ino, as it crumbled into a million facets on the floor.

She didn't see or hear the door open quietly. Or the man that watched her with intense eyes. She looked away when he seated himself on the chair by her bedside. She didn't know how long they sat in silence, but she did know how much her heart couldn't take. How much of it was already gone.

Suddenly, she turned to face the figure that still watched her intently. Sasuke stared back, his burning expression had returned.

"I have no words for you." She surprised herself by how cold and simply stated she had been.

He flinched slightly. "I deserve that, I know." His own voice was stoic but somehow severe.

"_You_," This time, the look of deep rooted betrayal was intended. "…_deserve nothing."_

It looked as if it took everything in his body to resist the motion to flinch.

"When?" She asked suddenly, the accusing tone gone in her voice. It left nothing but dryness in its absence. "When were you going to tell me the truth?"

She enjoyed the flicker of ache in his eyes.

"When the mission was over, though I see that the_ Hokage _beat me to it." His jaw was hard and tensed. "I never wanted you to find out – like_ this_."

In the time that it had taken him to finish his few short sentences, she had risen from the bed, clothed in nothing but the modest violet night gown Ino had bought and dressed her in.

"Does that even matter now? _I know. I know. I know_." She repeated, while her eyes swam with tears. "I know how you lied to me. For months! And for what?" Her hands curled into tight fists at her sides. "For my so called safety? If so- save it. _There were other ways_!" She sucked in a deep breath.

"I had orders."

"So you opted for screwing with my head? My heart? The Sasuke I knew when we were twelve wasn't even that far gone." She scoffed.

"Yes he was." He answered slowly. Quietly.

"So let me get this straight," She closed her eyes briefly. "…you berated me. You ridiculed me and then once I screwed up on that mission in Kusa…which you and the _Hokage_ were counting on…I get assigned to you. Like you planned all along. And then you fall in love with me, all so you can have my trust? So I would never leave your side and never be in danger? Because Kami knows what the enemy nins would do if the poor Fifth's apprentice was found walking aimlessly around outside of the Village! Oh how helpless Sakura is!"

There were angry tears in her eyes now.

"Because it would be a shame for them to gather all of the secrets once they use my body. Because everyone just knows how _weak_ I am! So who better to protect her until the threat is eliminated? Why, Uchiha Sasuke of course. Everyone knows how much of a fool she was for being in love with him."

What a fool she was indeed.

"Once the mission is over – we all get happy endings! Sasuke can go find something or someone else to avenge. Sakura will bounce back – because that's the only thing she's ever really been good at, isn't that right Sasuke? You can leave me once and get away with it. You can leave me twice and maybe try for a third time."

His expression was…beyond description. There was water on his face – her tears? Yes, because he couldn't cry. She'd forgotten that fact. How silly of her.

"This whole thing…has been a mission?" She slumped backwards – but he was there suddenly. She tried to shrug him off but his vice like grip only tightened._ "Don't touch me again. Not ever."_

They stared at one another. "No it wasn't all a mission. I disobeyed. I was prepared to leave with you once I realized the dangers were close to the village but I was too late." He whispered brokenly.

She turned her head away, bitingly.

"I never intended – never dreamed – that I would love you. Need you…." He turned her face towards his in one quick motion. "… the way that I do now. Tsunade encouraged our relationship, hoping that you would feel the same way about me again. She figured that you would survive with me – at least until the mission was over. And then she said you were strong. " His eyes flashed fiercely. " Not weak. Never. She said you would move on once you learned the truth and that she only had your best interests at heart. But every kiss, every touch, every word….I meant it. That was all me."

Her tears were rivers against the skin of her cheeks. "How can you say that? When you told me that you loved me in my bed room, that night, was that an act?"

He grabbed her face forcefully. "_No_. Nothing done or said that night was an act – just the truth. If you leave me now, I won't stand in your way. If you never talk to me again, that would be fine. But you will not leave without knowing that of all the mistakes I have made in my life – you were never one of them." In his eyes she saw her face mirrored back at her. Tired. Red. Wet.

Sasuke's hands gripped her cheeks, the pressure enough to leave heavy imprints_. "And I'll never feel this way about someone else again."_

She was touched. But not as much as she was broken.

"I will not stand in your way,Sakura. You can go, right now, and I won't say a word against it."

Why did he have to be so heartbreakingly beautiful?

"If I should stay?" She whispered.

He lowered himself onto one knee. "Then it won't be easy." He touched the pale pink stone on her hand. "Do you want this?" He asked, looking up at her. "Me? My obsessions? My past hate? My secrets?"

She smiled – tearfully. "Yes. What about me? Will you take me for my stubbornness? My temper? The pink hair?" Her smile was weepy yet joyous at the exact same time. How strange.

"What do you think?"

He smirked. He slipped the ring off of her finger and threw it into the trash bin behind him. It made a heavy _thunk!_ before she gasped. "What the hell-"

And he slipped a simple gold band on her which was completely straightforward and plain. She loved it.

"I think I know you well enough to say that the other one irritated you." His smirk widened. "You are strange and I may never have you completely figured out but I do know how I feel now, in this moment. And it feels right. So will you, the woman who never fails to annoy the hell out of me, take my hand? Marry me?"

Wow. She blinked twice. "I was under the impression that we were already in an engagement…. But I guess one more won't kill me. Yeah, I think I will."

"You think?" He snorted.

"I suppose…."

And then he kissed her. It was watery, messy, frustrating, and perfect.

When they finally broke apart, she smiled tentatively. "Where do we go from here? Where do we start?"

He placed her open palm that glittered very simply in the small streams of light, right above his heart.

"Right here."

* * *

_Epilogue_

* * *

There were glossy bows of gossamer hanging from every inch on the pastel walls. It was dead silent until the Hokage spoke with a triumphant tone that had several people squirming in their seats. A triumphant Tsunade often marked a catastrophe in the making.

"Kiss the bride already." She finished showily.

The groom leaned towards his bride with an achingly slow pace. "Ugh!" The bride exclaimed, her light curls bobbing in air as she grabbed him by the neck and pulled him into a forceful kiss.

Cat calls ensued, most of them directly from Naruto's mouth, until they pulled apart. The bridesmaids took their exits as did the best men. Sakura went to stand next to the bride with a happy grin of her own.

"I never thought I'd see you make it here Ino…." And then because she couldn't help it, she swung her arms around the other woman's neck in a tight embrace. Ino, who was close to tears herself muttered, "Don't start the waterworks just yet, our makeup will run." Despite her words, a few happy tears rolled down her crystalline eyes.

Sakura hugged her again before wiping at her eyes. "You look stunning Ino. Shikamaru looked very pleased." Her best friend practically glowed in her strapless eggshell colored gown that dipped in the front in a very stylish way.

Ino laughed her tinkling laugh – albeit slightly watery. "Y-You're one to talk. I mean just look at you, showing up the bride on her special day. Shameful!"

She was dressed just like Tenten and Hinata, the other bridesmaids, in a medium dress the color of wheat. Her newly cut short hair, which rested just at her shoulders, shined in its slightly spiky flair as it had when she was sixteen. Ino gave her a once over again before her cerulean eyes popped open wide.

"Hey! Did you ever get around to telling Sasuke about the, ahem, bombshell?" She flittered nervously as the Nara clan came to give their congratulations. Behind the blond, Neji was staring at her. She averted her gaze in embarrassment.

Sakura's smile faltered. "_Ino_!" She glanced around wildly but sighed when she saw that Sasuke, in all his brooding glory, was still in a deep conversation with Kakashi. My, he looked striking in a tux….

"Sakura?"

She blinked. "Right. Like I was telling you before, you can't just go around saying stuff like that. He might hear you." She waved nervously when he gave her the _what- the- hell- are- you- up- to look_. "I'm getting around to it. It's just he's been busy with a lot of missions lately. Hmph."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Sure, Sure and I'm a virgin."

"That would explain why you're wearing white."

The blond stuck her tongue out playfully. "First of all this is so not white! It's called elegant eggshell if you must know. And so what if Shikamaru and I broke the rules a bit? You are hardly one to talk Uchiha." She eyed the brooding dark-haired male with playful eyes. "Don't feel bad. It's a good thing you're hitting that every night." Sakura turned red.

"_Ino!" _But she had to admit that he looked incredibly handsome in his traditional tux and slicked back hair. And it was true that at _their_ wedding he had looked even better – if possible.

She turned pinker. Just remembering her wedding and all of the details that were attached made her tummy do flips and twirls. When she glanced up, Sasuke was making his way towards her, pushing unsuspecting guests out of his path.

"Hey!" She breathed when he came close enough. "That's not very nice of you; some of these people are her family!"

He gave her an exasperated look. "Well maybe if you weren't looking all crazy, I wouldn't have had a reason for coming over here." He gave her an appreciative stare, his gaze lingering slightly on the plunging neckline. She blushed furiously.

"I was not!" She insisted. He rolled his eyes lazily. "We could go all night Sakura and no one would win so let's just drop it." She huffed, content that it was settled.

"_I_ would win anyways…" He muttered as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. She elbowed him. "Stop being a cheater. Ugh… you are so going to regret this tonight!"

"Why?" He drawled feigning a lack of interest.

She smiled coyly at him. "Because I'm staying at Naruto's and don't give me that look! I haven't seen him in an awfully long time, you know."

"The hell you are." For good measure, he glanced around for the blond. "You are coming home tonight. No exceptions." He added at her pleading look.

"But, I get lonely at the compound by myself when you're gone on missions…." She twiddled her thumbs together. So it wasn't the _exact _truth. But honest to Kami, it wasn't a lie either. He wrapped a built arm around her waist, steering her towards the reception.

"You might have told me this sooner? I'll get you a dog." She wrinkled her nose. "How about a puppy?"

"Fine."

"We can get it from Kiba-"

"No."

* * *

She'd darted towards the bathroom as she saw him exit through the back door. He would probably be in the yard for awhile, practicing his nightly kata. The medic had somehow managed to make it into the bathroom safely before coughing up the contents of her dinner. For the twelfth time that week.

She tried to muffle the sounds of her stomach heaving – but there was only so much one person could do while their stomach was coughing its way up their throats. She didn't know how long she leaned over their newly bought toilet, her stomach only giving off dry heaves. That was a good sign.

At least she didn't have to blame her nightly trips to the bathroom on a weak bladder anymore. She heard the backdoor close with a slam and then the soft turn of the lock. "Crap!"

She had five minutes at the most to make herself not look so green. Hurriedly, she shoved her toothbrush in her mouth, which had way too much toothpaste on it to be of any use, and then rinsed with a few gurgles of mouth wash. Three minutes.

She squeaked in panic. Sakura jammed the faucet on cold, splashed her face once, and then made a beeline for the stairs. She made it safely to their room just as she heard him round the steps.

She straightened the huge t-shirt that swallowed her – one of his – and managed to splay herself out on the bed naturally when the door opened.

She recognized his graceful gait before anything else. He paused suddenly and then proceeded to take his shirt off. Sakura wondered briefly if she had dropped something in her mad rush to reach the stairs. Maybe her toothbrush….

He was almost fully stripped of his clothing – a fact that she was fully aware of – when he turned to look at her. She swallowed guiltily. "I'm about to take a shower. Do you want to join?"

"No." _Yes!_

Normally she would have beaten him there but she was too afraid she might puke all over him. He turned to open the door leading towards their bathroom. _Whew._

"Why are you breathing so hard?"

Damn it all to hell.

"I just ran upstairs." Technically she wasn't telling a lie. Then why did she feel so guilty?

"Hn. And that got you out of breath?" His question did raise several of her own. Why was she so weak and easily tired? Oh, right. She knew now that the answer was starting to become physical proof.

"You've been lying to me." He said simply.

Mouth agape, Sakura floundered for an answer. "No! I mean…no I'm not now? Damn it…not intentionally, that is."

He strode across the room to take a seat next to her. "What is it?" He demanded.

She gulped and then stammered. She wiggled her bare toes in the air, something that she did to calm her always shaky nerves. "Okay – remember that night when you professed your undying love to me?" She resisted the urge to laugh when he made a face at her expression. "And how well, as you know, that led to other things?"

He leaned in, his full attention hers. "Yeah and?"

"And well now we have a new…" She racked her brain for an appropriate term. "A new…_mission._" Yes that was the correct sort of term to use with him.

He rolled his eyes, unconvinced. "Oh, really?" That simple statement brought back a twinge of déjà vu.

She smiled sweetly. "Pregnancy."

* * *

The End

* * *

Last Author's Note: And so I conclude this story. Tear. If you have any questions….please feel free to pm me. I loved this story and all of the great people who stuck with me. For the people who asked me, I listened to a lot of Daughtry when writing all of the dramatic scenes. The hospital scene was lightly influenced by his song, "Sorry". Oh and I know some people couldn't understand Sasuke's hostility towards Sakura but now you all know – so maybe if you reread a couple of chapters, it might explain some of his behavior. May you all have a happy holiday with lots of cheer. Ciao.

P.S : If you noticed… I left subtle room for a sequel. I mean…there's the impending danger of the Akatsuki and lots of SasuSaku drama waiting to be explored. I'm considering it. ;)

Surmise


	12. SEQUEL

Yes, I've written a sequel.

…

…

Like many others, I still did not get enough of Sasuke and Sakura the first time around. Yay! So go read the sequel.

* * *

_Title: Conceiving With You_

_Summary: Marriage. In most cases it comes with the joys of pregnancy. For Sakura, it's become a goal. For Sasuke, Sakura is his only goal. Sasu/Saku_

_Rating: M to be safe_.


End file.
